Histoire de Coeur à Olympus
by lilyrosealaska
Summary: [TERMINÉE] "En étoile dans son lit, le jeune homme se laissa doucement bordé par Morphée qui l'emmena loin au pays des rêves. Là-bas, Percy imagina ce qu'allait être son année scolaire, simple, paisible, agréable... De toute évidence les Dieux n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette version là." [Percabeth] Disclaimer : Rick Riordan
1. Chapter 1

Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de **mon** imagination et qu'il est donc **interdit de la reproduire**. De plus, _**les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan**_ et tous droits sur ces noms lui sont réservés, mais pour les autres personnages et l'histoire j'en suis **la seule et l'unique créatrice. _Respectez mon travail !_**

 **Bonne lecture !** N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

 **Info pratique :** cette histoire peut contenir un **langage familier** et/ou des " **lemons** " (scènes à caractères sexuelles). Si cela vous choque, je ne vous oblige pas à lire ma fiction ! _Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, pas de ce que vous lisez._

 **Votre dévouée Lily-Rose**

 _Tout plagiat sera punit. (Article L335-2 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle)_

* * *

 **I**

Sally Jackson gara sa voiture devant l'énorme grille en fer forgé noir de l'Ecole Privée d'Olympus. Son regard se posa sur l'imposante bâtisse au bout du chemin de graviers blancs, fixant le bâtiment de pierres où son fils allait passer l'année, encore une fois. Percy Jackson, âgé de seize ans, entrait en onzième grade _[Junior, équivalent de la première en France]_ pour son avant-dernière année à Olympus.

Sally Jackson posa un regard fière et légèrement larmoyant sur son fils unique qui détachait sa ceinture de sécurité pour sortir de la voiture de sa mère. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire rayonnant et ouvrit sa portière, s'extirpant du véhicule pour récupérer ses deux grosses valises remplies de ce qui allait l'accompagner pour cette année d'internat. La mère et le fils échangèrent un dernier au revoir avant que Percy ne pousse la grosse grille et entre dans le domaine de l'école.

Le surveillant général de l'Ecole, Chiron, arriva en petite voiturette de golf et fit un sourire chaleureux au jeune garçon. D'une poigne de fer il prit les deux valises de Percy et les posa sans délicatesses dans le petit coffre du véhicule qui bougea sous le poids non négligeable des deux valises. Percy s'installa du côté passager alors que Chiron reprenait le volant pour les conduire jusqu'à la bâtisse principale de l'Ecole.

Olympus était réputée pour être la meilleure école de tout l'Etat de New-York, rassemblant Collège et Lycée en un seul internat. A seulement une heure de voiture de Big Apple, Olympus avait le prestige et la prestance. Un domaine de plusieurs hectares entouré d'une forêt dense pour protéger l'intimité de ses élèves, des terrains sportifs accessible à tous, des activités extra-scolaire possibles, des professeurs sortant eux-mêmes de l'école, tous aussi compétent dans leurs métiers les uns que les autres.

Chiron gara la voiturette devant une porte dérobée de l'Aile Ouest du Château, laissant Percy récupérer ses valises avant de le laisser pour aller chercher d'autres élèves venant d'arriver. Percy poussa un soupire en pensant aux deux étages qu'il devrait monter avec ses valises avant de s'étaler sur son nouveau lit. Son nouveau lit… Il esquissa un sourire ravit en se remémorant son grade de Junior dans l'école. Il allait avoir un nouveau dortoir, une chambre plus spacieuse… Pas autant que celles des Senior, mais presque.

Ses deux valises en mains, Percy Jackson poussa la porte de l'Aile Ouest pour entrer dans le bâtiment des garçons. La salle de repos n'avait pas changé, les canapés étaient toujours aussi moche, la télévision toujours dernier cri, et les jeux à leurs dispositions avaient été réparés pendant l'été. Percy ne resta pas plus longtemps et monta jusqu'au premier étage, celui des collégiens, s'arrêtant d'un coup en évitant un jeune élève qui courrait derrière une pièce de monnaie roulant jusqu'aux escaliers.

Le jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années s'arrêta net en remarquant Percy et se figea, devenant blanc comme linge. C'était sa première année à Olympus. Percy lui fit un sourire rassurant et stoppa de son pied la course de la pièce avant de reprendre son chemin vers le dortoir des lycéens. Arrivé au second étage il tira ses valises dans le couloir spacieux qui traversait tout le bâtiment, passant devant les dortoirs des Freshman _[9è grade, équivalent de la troisième qui est au lycée chez eux]_ et celui des Sophomore _[10è grade, équivalent de la seconde]_.

Le brun ouvrit les portes du dortoir des Juniors et chercha la porte où son nom était écrit en Grec ancien. Une petite blague de leur professeur d'Histoire depuis qu'ils avaient travaillé un semestre sur la Grèce Antique. Percy finit par trouver la chambre qu'il occuperait cette année, et fut ravi de constater que son meilleur ami, Grover Underwood, serait son voisin de chambre.

Les deux garçons et leur meilleure amie, Annabeth Chase, avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, et Percy était excité de les revoirs après un été loin les uns des autres. Il faut dire que les cinq premières années à Olympus n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour le trio. En première année, Percy avait été accusé du vol de la voiture adorée de leur professeur d'Histoire, Monsieur Zeus. Heureusement pour lui, Percy avait été sauvé par Monsieur Poséidon, son professeur de Géographie et le coupable avait été trouvé après maintes recherches. Il s'avérait que c'était un élève plus âgé d'un an, Luke Castellan, qui avait eu envie de bizuter le petit nouveau.

En seconde année, le blason de l'école qui avait pour habitude de prendre le vent dans la cime du plus grand et du plus vieux chêne du domaine avait disparu. Du haut de ses douze ans, Grover avait décidé d'aller le chercher, persuadé que le blason s'était tout simplement détaché et qu'il devait trainer quelque part dans la forêt. Il s'était avéré que non, le blason avait bel et bien été volé par un chasseur un peu fou répondant au nom de Polyphème. Ce même chasseur dont la vue était si basse qu'il était presque aveugle, avait confondu Grover avec un gibier et lui avait tiré dessus, forçant le jeune garçon à rester cacher dans la forêt pendant des jours. Percy et Annabeth, lassent de devoir attendre le retour de leur ami, étaient partis à sa recherche et avait trouvé Grover tétanisé près d'un arbre, Polyphème assommé au fond d'un trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé pour capturer sa proie. Et au-dessus de lui, le blason.

En troisième année, deux nouveaux élèves avaient rejoints l'école. Bianca et Nico Di Angelo. Thalia Grace, une amie d'enfance d'Annabeth, avait rejoint l'équipe des Cheerleaders du collège sous le commandement de la ténébreuse Zoé Nightshade. Cette année là, le surveillant nommé Atlas avait enlevé Annabeth, et Miss Artémis avait avoué qu'après des recherches approfondies sur l'homme il s'était avéré qu'il avait un casier judiciaire pour violence sur mineur. Percy et Miss Artémis était aller en parler au directeur et alors que tous cherchaient Atlas, Percy l'avait trouvé dans le cagibi de la salle d'escalade avec son amie endormie à ses pieds.

En quatrième année, le professeur de Mathématiques, Monsieur Dédale, avait organisé une sortie scolaire dans le Labyrinthe de Pan. Un labyrinthe ou l'on ne trouvait la sortie qu'en résolvant des équations mathématiques. Le petit groupe de Freshman s'était perdu au milieu du Labyrinthe et pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Annabeth, ce fut sa rivale, Rachel Dare qui trouva la solution de l'équation finale pour sortir du Labyrinthe.

En cinquième année, l'année précédente, le trio qu'étaient Percy, Grover et Annabeth avaient passé un week-end à New-York chez les Jackson et avaient été attaqués dans une rue par le Gang de Cronos. Le Gang regroupait des jeunes un peu perdus dans tout l'Etat de New-York et Luke Castellan était le créateur de ce Gang. Les trois jeunes avaient heureusement réussi à échapper à leurs ravisseurs et évitaient les coins qui avaient totalement sombré au contrôle de Cronos.

Percy finit de ranger ses affaires dans la commode mit à sa disposition et se laissa tomber dans son lit, ravit d'être enfin revenu dans cette école qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison. Il avait hâte de revoir Grover, de revoir Annabeth, et même de revoir certains de ses professeurs comme Miss Aphrodite ou Monsieur Poséidon qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. En étoile dans son lit, le jeune homme se laissa doucement bordé par Morphée qui l'emmena loin au pays des rêves. Là-bas, Percy imagina ce qu'allait être son année scolaire, simple, paisible, agréable… De toute évidence les Dieux n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette version là.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Percy Jackson se réveilla en entendant un brouhaha considérable à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Les autres élèves devaient être levés, et comme d'habitude, la discrétion n'était pas leur première qualité. Percy se tourna vers le petit réveil que tous les élèves avaient dans leurs chambres et sursauta. Il était sacrément en retard.

Se rappelant s'être endormi avant même d'être aller dîner, avant même d'avoir revu ses amis, avant même d'avoir pu prendre une douche… Percy se leva d'un mouvement brusque, attrapant dans ses mains des vêtements au hasard dans sa commode et courra vers les douches communes dans l'espoir d'avoir encore un peu d'eau chaude. Lavé en quatrième vitesse, habillé alors qu'il n'était pas encore sec, il alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et descendit les escaliers de l'Aile Ouest en courant, évitant les plus jeunes par des mouvements habiles et courut jusqu'à l'Aile Nord où les salles de classes étaient regroupées.

Essoufflé par sa course, Percy s'adossa au mur devant la salle de mathématiques où il décida d'attendre ses amis. Assit à même le sol, la tête entre les jambes d'avoir sauté deux repas consécutif, le jeune garçon sursauta en sentant une main taper son épaule.

« Percy ! » cria presque Grover, « T'étais où mec ? On t'a attendu toute la soirée hier ! »

« Endormi. » répondit le concerné avec un petit sourire contrit. « Désolé… »

« Percy ! »

Le jeune homme tourna vivement la tête pour voir sa meilleure amie arriver presque en courant jusqu'à lui, bousculant quelques élèves qui râlèrent pour la forme.

« T'étais où bon sang ? » dit Annabeth les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

Percy passa une main dans sa nuque, et s'excusa de nouveau avant d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa disparition. Le trio se racontèrent leurs vacances jusqu'à la sonnerie de début des cours, et dans un silence ponctué de chuchotement, les Juniors attendaient l'arrivé de Monsieur Dédale. Un vieux monsieur grisonnant arriva et entra le premier, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour laisser place à ses élèves. Grover alla s'installer tout au fond avec Nico Di Angelo, un autre de leurs amis qui avait toujours l'air de se foutre de tout. Il passait la plupart de ses heures de cours à dessiner des animaux fantastiques dans un cahier à dessins noir qu'il trimballait partout.

Percy et Annabeth s'installèrent au troisième rang, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Le brun avait l'habitude de s'y mettre avec sa meilleure amie, sachant d'avance qu'elle voudrait être concentrée pendant toute l'heure mais acceptant que son idiot de meilleur ami rêvasse alors qu'elle résolvait les équations de Dédale. Annabeth sortait ses affaires pendant que Percy jouait déjà avec son collier en forme de trident (un cadeau de son père décédé pendant une manoeuvre de la Marine) qu'il avait appelé Anaklumos, quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur le directeur d'Olympus, Monsieur Dionysos, dit Monsieur D.

Tous les élèves se levèrent par respect dans un silence de plomb et Monsieur D fit signe de ce rassoir. Il entra suivit d'un jeune garçon, brun, de taille moyenne, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Jeunes gens, je vous présente… » Monsieur D se tourna vers le jeune homme attendant son nom, comme à son habitude.

« Gary Mitchel. » répondit le brun.

« Je vous présente Gary Mitchel. » soupira Monsieur D, « Lary va rejoindre votre classe cette année, faites lui bon accueil, etc etc… Vous connaissez la musique. Bon cours. »

Sans attendre son reste, Monsieur D sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le nouvel élève éberlué par tant de lassitude. Dédale prit alors le relais, expliquant un peu à Gary comment marchait l'école, permettant à ses élèves d'échapper à quelques précieuses minutes de son cours de mathématiques.

« Bien, Gary… Allez vous installer là-bas, près de la fenêtre, la déléguée de classe s'occupera de votre intégration plus tard. » expliqua Dédale. « N'est-ce pas Miss Chase ? »

Annabeth hocha la tête sérieusement alors que Gary lui faisait un petit signe de main sous le regard neutre et sans émotion d'un Percy qui se demandait ce que voulait ce gars. Dédale commença alors son cours, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Annabeth et le plus grand malheur de Percy qui soupira une bonne dizaine de fois avant que la blonde à ses côtés ne lui donne un violent coup dans le mollet pour le faire taire.

Le cours une fois fini et la pause de dix heures accueillie par les élèves comme une amie bienfaitrice, Percy, Annabeth, Grover et Nico sortirent de la salle de classe en dernier, bien obligé d'attendre le petit nouveau qui demandait un dernier renseignement au seul professeur qui avait eu la bonté de ne pas le regarder comme une étrange créature. En effet, il avait expliqué à Grover qu'il avait rencontré trois hommes d'une quarantaine d'années, tous les trois ayant une barbe et se ressemblant étrangement. Les trois professeurs que Grover avait reconnu comme étant Monsieur Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès, avaient regardés le nouvel élève comme une créature mythique qu'il ne fallait sans aucun prétexte approché alors même que Monsieur D demandait à ces messieurs de prendre la relève.

Alors, Gary profita de la gentillesse de Dédale et demanda un plan bien précis d'Olympus qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, étant arrivé le jour même. Il n'avait même pas encore de chambre à son nom et ses parents viendraient déposer ses affaires dans l'après-midi. Percy et Nico étaient nonchalamment adossé au mur du couloir alors qu'Annabeth tapait du pied, peut ravie de voir sa pause si diminuée par le nouveau.

« Annabeth, je t'adore, mais je crève de faim. » finit par dire Percy alors que son estomac grondait pour la énième fois.

Lasse, Annabeth fit un signe de main leur disant qu'ils pouvaient la laisser là et les trois garçons abandonnèrent leur amie à son sort. L'estomac de Percy se contracta quelque peu de la laisser seule avec un inconnu, mais il savait qu'Annabeth n'était pas de celle qui se laissait faire, et puis, elle était déléguée.

« Percyyyyyy ! » cria un voix suraiguë.

Le dit Percy se retourna vers la source du bruit et se retrouva face à Rachel Elisabeth Dare, ou juste Rachel pour les gens normaux, qui sautillait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Dans la main de la jeune femme, un croissant français bien brillant de beurre qui fit grimacer d'envie le brun qui mourrait toujours de faim. Heureusement pour lui, Rachel avait un petit faible pour ses yeux couleur océan et elle lui offrit son bien de bon coeur.

Croquant dans la viennoiserie, Percy soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux, et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, sa bouchée avalée, il pu voir Annabeth et Gary qui discutaient activement, les deux ayant de grands sourires aux lèvres. Le brun fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à voir sa meilleure amie si sociale et si ouverte dès la première rencontre et fixa sans faire attention les deux jeunes qui s'avançaient vers le tableau des activités présent de le hall.

Grover alla directement rejoindre Annabeth, se souvenant qu'il devait choisir une nouvelle activité extra-scolaire cette année. Nico et Rachel restèrent près de Percy qui finissait son croissant le regard fixé sur la blonde quelques mètres plus loin.

« J'ai un mauvais feeling. » marmonna Nico.

« T'as un mauvais feeling avec tout le monde Nico. » pouffa Rachel.

« Seulement avec les relous. » claqua le jeune garçon en tournant les talons.

Percy resta quelques secondes de plus à regarder l'attroupement près du tableau des activités puis haussa des épaules. Il verrait bien. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher du tableau sans que ce ne soit suspect, étant donné qu'il faisait déjà parti de l'équipe de natation, ayant même été promu au rang de capitaine l'année précédente. Alors Percy remercia rapidement Rachel pour la viennoiserie et suivit Nico les mains dans les poches alors que ce dernier allait dire bonjour à sa grande soeur.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Plusieurs jours après la rentrée et Percy n'avait presque pas eu un instant seul avec Annabeth. Gary Mitchel était toujours dans les parages, appelant sans cesse la blonde pour qu'elle lui montre ceci ou cela, qu'elle lui donne les cours des années précédentes pour qu'il compare avec ceux qu'il avait eu, ou qu'elle lui explique quelque chose. Grover était aussi avec eux, expliquant à sa manière la vie de l'école à Gary qui avait l'air de beaucoup ce plaire à Olympus.

Dans les vestiaires pour hommes, Percy et Nico discutaient des futurs qualifications de natation pour ceux qui voudraient éventuellement rejoindre l'équipe. Percy expliqua alors qu'elles auraient lieu après le cours de sport quand les Seniors auront finit les cours.

« Des qualifications ? » résonna une voix dans le vestiaire faisant tourner les têtes vers lui.

Gary regardait avec attention Percy qui hocha la tête, refusant pour il ne savait quelle raison d'adresser la parole à ce pot de colle qu'était Mitchel.

« Percy est le capitaine de l'équipe de natation ! » s'exclama Grover tout enjoué, « Depuis qu'il a rejoint l'équipe, Olympus n'a pas perdu un seul championnat régional. Dommage que le Directeur refuse les championnats nationaux, sinon il aurait tout défoncé ! »

Tous les garçons commencèrent à raconter les meilleures victoires du célèbre Percy Jackson, rajoutant des détails par ci et par là, faisant presque frémir de jalousie Gary qui se sentait insignifiant face au jeune homme. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, et se levant, il annonça d'une voix forte.

« Je passerais les qualifications ! J'ai toujours été très douée, il parait même que j'étais pas loin du record mondial une fois. » dit-il sûr de lui.

Gary savait qu'il était doué en natation. Il avait fait partie de l'équipe dans son ancien lycée, mais il n'était pas fait pour faire du sport, ayant l'esprit de compétition trop développé et l'esprit d'équipe trop peu. Tous les garçons furent ravis de cette affirmation, certains qu'ils ne perdraient plus jamais avec deux dieux de la nages dans l'école.

Percy fixait son rival d'un regard neutre, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il avait la capacité de le mettre en colère. Et puis que faisait-il pour ça ? Les raisons étaient ridiculement enfantines… Il lui vole ses amis ? Il lui vole la vedette ? Percy soupira et se leva pour rejoindre le terrain de basket de l'école.

Tous en ligne devant le Professeur Arès, ils écoutaient attentivement les consignes pour les matchs amicaux de basket qu'ils feraient pas équipe de deux. Les équipes étaient tirées au sort et Percy se retrouva avec Thalia Grace, une fille qu'il appréciait sans vraiment trop l'aimer. Elle était gentille, assez franche et pas casse pied, il pouvait faire équipe avec elle sans soucis. De son côté, Annabeth faisait équipe avec Gary, comme de par hasard, et rigolait beaucoup de ses âneries.

Les matchs n'étaient pas prit au sérieux, l'ambiance de la classe des Juniors était bonne enfant. Puis l'équipe de Percy et Thalia fut face à celle de Gary et Annabeth. Les deux filles étaient ravies d'être l'une contre l'autre, connaissant déjà les faiblesses de l'autre. Percy, lui, allait continuer à faire comme d'habitude, soit jouer mais pas trop. Il se fichait de gagner ou pas, tant que tous s'amusaient. Mais Gary voyait en ce match une opportunité de montrer qu'il était plus fort que son rival, et décida de faire de ce match une réelle compétition.

Percy jouait nonchalamment avec le ballon de basket, regardant Thalia qui empêchait d'une manière grossière Annabeth d'avancer, les deux totalement morte de rire de par les gestes qu'elles faisaient, quand Gary passa d'un saut sur le côté et dribbla, arrachant la balle des mains du brun qui le regarda s'élancer vers son panier sans rien dire ni faire, et marquer. Annabeth poussa un cri de victoire alors que Thalia fronçait les sourcils, mécontente

La brune regarda le nouveau d'un oeil sévère. On ne jouait pas comme ça entre amis. Elle dévia son regard vers son coéquipier qui haussa les épaules et alla récupérer la balle, reprenant ses petits dribbles pour amener la balle à sa coéquipière qui n'avait pas encore touché à l'objet. Mais Gary l'attrapa au vol alors que Percy l'envoyait à Thalia et repartit marquer dans son coin d'une manière trop sérieuse pour ne pas énerver Thalia.

« C'était mon tour ! » râla la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ma jolie, dans un match il faut se battre ! » ricana Gary en retournant près d'Annabeth qui s'excusa auprès de son amie.

Percy grimaça au « ma jolie » mais ne dit rien. Thalia était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule. Le match continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'au sifflement du Coach Arès qui annonça l'arrivé des Seniors. D'un mouvement de tête il fit comprendre à Percy qu'il devait le rejoindre pour préparer les qualifications de natation et le jeune homme disparu vers la piscine olympique suivit de près par quelques Seniors qui faisaient déjà partis de l'équipe.

Assit au bord de la piscine, l'équipe de natation et leur capitaine, Percy Jackson regardait les jeunes Freshman et Sophomore s'échauffer pour les qualifications. Le seul Junior du groupe était Gary qui restait les bras croisés, un sourire suffisant scotché au visage.

« Il a quoi lui ? » demanda un équipier de Percy. « On dirait qu'il prépare un coup ou un truc du genre. »

« Il dit qu'il a presque fait un record mondiale. Donc il n'a pas peur. » répondit Percy en faisant signe aux plus jeunes de ce mettre en place.

Le brun se leva et expliqua d'une voix forte comment allait se passer les qualifications. Les nageurs devraient faire dix longueurs le plus rapidement possible et les meilleurs s'affronteront pour ne retenir que les trois premiers dans le classement. Gary ricana, toujours aussi sûr de lui ce qui agaça le coéquipier du jeune capitaine.

« Prêt ? Partez ! » cria l'un d'eux en sifflant le départ.

Alors que les Freshmans nageaient en donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient, les cheerleaders arrivèrent, faisant rougir les autres. Thalia discutait avec Zoé Nightshade, la capitaine des cheerleaders alors que les autres rejoignaient l'équipe de natation. Silena Beauregard, une Senior qui sortait depuis peu avec Charles Beckendorf (un Senior à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante), allait rejoindre Percy en lui souriant.

« Alors ? Comment ça ce passe ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

« Pour l'instant ils n'en sont qu'à la première moitié. On verra ceux qui arrive à la fin sans vomir leur déjeuner. » soupira Percy en rayant le nom d'un des participants qui venait de sortir de l'eau en haletant.

Un gloussement attira le regard des deux jeunes qui se tournèrent vers la source du bruit, Bianca Di Angelo se faisait draguer ouvertement par Gary devant tout le monde. Thalia s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, trouvant que Gary n'était finalement pas un mauvais bougre et elle alla rejoindre Zoé qui trouvait mignon le nouveau de l'école. Clarisse La Rue, une Senior au caractère bien trempé qui passait son temps à s'engueuler avec Percy pour un rien (d'ailleurs personne ne comprenait jamais d'où la dispute venait), avança vers ce dernier et sa meilleure amie, Silena, regardant toujours Gary et Bianca d'un oeil méprisant.

« Ils nous font quoi là exactement ? » demanda la brune à son amie sans lâcher des yeux le spectacle dégoulinant de guimauve qui se passait devant eux.

« Je crois qu'il est intéressé par Bianca. » pouffa Silena.

« Non. » claqua la voix de Percy, attirant l'attention de Clarisse. « Il est intéressé par Annabeth. »

« T'es jaloux le tocard ? »

« Non. Il fait ce qu'il veut. » répondit Percy en haussant les épaules.

Le capitaine se reconcentra sur les jeunes gens qui nageaient toujours avec le peu de force qu'ils leurs restaient. Deux Freshmans furent qualifiés pour l'épreuve suivante, quatre Sophomores et Gary qui avait fait un très bon temps. Loin de ceux de Percy, mais bon tout de même. La dernière épreuve qualifia trois élèves dans l'équipe de natation, et pour le plus grand malheur de Percy, Gary en faisait partie. D'ailleurs, peu de ses coéquipiers avaient l'air d'apprécier le jeune homme qui se vantaient de se performance auprès des Cheerleaders. A croire que le garçon savait s'y prendre avec les filles, puisqu'elles étaient toutes autour de lui. Enfin, toute sauf Clarisse La Rue qui, contre toute attente, restait près de Percy les bras croisés, le regard sévère.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Percy était aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant la pause du midi. Le calme dont il faisait preuve en présence des autres était à l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait. La porte de sa chambre fermée, il avait poussé un cri de colère qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôlé et son poing avait malencontreusement rencontré le coin de sa commode dont coulait une goutte de sang à présent.

Les phalanges meurtries, Percy passa sa main non abîmées dans ses cheveux en bataille et respira un grand coup pour ce calmer. Gary passait tout son temps avec SES meilleurs amis. Il avait toute l'école dans la poche, il avait tous les professeurs dans la poche, l'équipe des Cheerleaders dans la poche et bientôt, il aurait peut-être même les Cronos et Luke Castellan avec lui.

Percy ne savait pas s'il le détestait ou s'il était simplement jaloux. Jaloux de la perfection de ce gars qui lui prenait tout. C'était lui avant le petit prodige de l'école. Percy était beau, il le savait. Les regards des filles et même de certains garçons sur lui lorsqu'il passait, il les voyait bien. En plus de ça il était doué dans un sport, faisant gagner son école à chaque fois, alors sa réputation avait grimpé en flèche dès sa huitième classe [équivalent de la quatrième en France].

Mais ce gars était arrivé de nul part et lui prenait tout. Ses amis, sa réputation, tout. La seule chose qu'il avait encore pour lui était la natation. Il était bien meilleur que Gary et ça faisait enrager ce dernier. Tout ce que faisait Percy faisait enrager Gary, alors il prenait un malin plaisir à ignorer royalement son rival, lui faisant comprendre qu'il se fichait bien de lui, qu'il était au dessus de ça, qu'il se foutait d'être ou pas au centre de l'attention. Mais à trop emmagasiner, Percy avait du s'enfermer pour éclater un coup, espérant que sa blessure à la main n'allait pas l'empêcher de nager.

La sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment et avec un soupire, Percy sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre l'infirmerie de Mademoiselle Artémis. Dans le hall de l'école il remarqua que Clarisse sortait elle aussi de l'Aile des filles, ses cahiers dans les mains. Quand elle l'aperçue, elle grimaça puis se figea en remarquant l'état de sa main.

« Putain Jackson ! Mais t'as fait quoi ? »

« Ma main à rencontré un meuble. »

« J'espère que le meuble à plus mal que toi… » rigola Clarisse.

Percy joint son rire au sien et pour la première fois, les deux se trouvaient au même endroit sans se hurler dessus. Prise d'empathie, la brune lui prit le bras et l'emmena chez Mademoiselle Artémis qui poussa un cri effrayé en voyant l'état des phalanges de son élève. Elle leur demanda de patienter le temps qu'elle aille chercher de quoi le soigner. Les deux s'assirent sur le lit de malade, attendant le retour de l'infirmière.

« Pourquoi t'as frappé ton meuble ? » demanda Clarisse sans prendre de pincette.

« C'est sans importance. »

« Ecoutes Jackson, je sais qu'on est pas ami, mais là t'en a pas vraiment sous la main, alors balance. »

Percy soupira et s'adossa au mur en balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

« C'est Gary Mitchel. »

« Sans déconner… »

« Laisses-moi finir ! » râla Percy, « J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend tout. »

« C'est pas qu'une impression. Il le fait réellement. »

« Merci Clarisse, vraiment. Je me sens mieux maintenant. » ironisa le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh ça va… », Clarisse soupira et reprit d'une voix plus douce, « Ecoutes, ce gars je le sens pas. je le déteste même. Il a ce quelque chose qui m'horripile. Tu sais, ce comportement de « moi je sais », ou « ça m'appartiens », et « je suis chez moi ». J'ai envie de le secouer par les épaules et de lui hurler à la tête que non, il est pas chez lui. » finit de grogner la brune en serrant les poings.

Ravit d'entendre enfin quelqu'un de son côté, Percy sourit à sa meilleure ennemie et elle lui rendit. Miss Artémis soigna rapidement la main du jeune homme et fit un mot aux deux élèves pour qu'ils rejoignent leur cours respectif.

Percy toqua trois coup à la porte du cours d'éducation civique. Il savait que Madame Athéna n'était pas du genre à accepter les retards, mais il espérait que le mot de l'infirmière suffirait. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur le visage fermé de son professeur qui le fixa un instant avant qu'il ne lui tende le mot en s'excusant de son retard. Athéna le lu avec attention et regarda la main bandée de son élève.

« Que vous est-il arrivé Monsieur Jackson ? » demanda-t-elle en le laissant entrer en classe.

« Un bête accident. » répondit-il en allant s'assoir près de Nico dans le fond de la classe, passant devant Annabeth qui fixait sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

Percy s'installa et commença à prendre le cours sans faire attention au regard soutenu que lui lançait son voisin de classe. Mais au bout de dix longues minutes à être fixé sans interruption, il craqua, posa son stylo et se tourna vers Nico qui esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« Quoi ? » chuchota le plus vieux des deux.

« Je me demandais juste qui tu avais frappé pour avoir ça ? » demanda Nico en montrant le bandage du doigt.

« Ma commode. » marmonna Percy.

« Et l'infirmerie était bondé pour avoir mit autant de temps ? »

« J'étais avec Clarisse. On a discuté. Elle déteste Machin. »

« C'est pas la seule. Je suis certain que Chris n'apprécie pas que ce gars tourne autour de sa meuf. Enfin, moi, je le sens pas. Il a un truc qui me revient pas. » conclu Nico en reprenant son cours.

Percy esquissa un sourire en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui Gary essayait de voler les choses auquel il tenait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Chris n'était pas la personne la plus gentille et son poing devait déjà le démanger furieusement.

Arrivant dans le réfectoire pour le dîner, Percy remarqua qu'Annabeth et Grover étaient seuls, pour une fois, mais que Gary discutait avec les Cronos sous le regard furieux de Clarisse. Nico profita de cet échange de table pour s'installer avec leurs amis.

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? » demanda directement Annabeth, réellement inquiète pour son ami.

« J'ai glissé. À la piscine. T'inquiètes. » répondit brusquement le brun sous le regard presque choqué de Grover qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon à la blonde.

Annabeth avala difficilement sa salive, s'en voulant d'avoir été si distante avec lui depuis la rentrée. Mais elle devait absolument lui cacher si elle voulait garder leur amitié indemne. Pourtant, elle sentait que sa manœuvre était mauvaise, elle le sentait s'éloigner et elle souffrait de ce changement. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en souffrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Percy fut réveiller par un tambourinement à sa porte le faisant sursauter dans son lit. A moitié dans les vapes, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller, il marmonna un « Entres » à celui qu'il pensait être Nico.

« Jackson ! » hurla Chris Rodriguez hors de lui. « Fais quelque chose ou je le tue ! »

Le dénommé Jackson se tourna vers son invité, étonné de voir le petit-ami de Clarisse dans sa chambre de si bon matin. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi et semblait dans une rage folle. Avec précaution, Percy se leva de son lit et se posta devant Chris qui respirait comme un buffle.

« Je comprends rien. De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ton pote Gary là ! Il tourne autour de Clarisse comme un chien de chasse, tu lui dis d'arrêter tout de suite ! » explosa Chris en pointant d'un doigt rageur son interlocuteur.

Comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment, Percy poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, cherchant les mots pour expliquer à cet homme jaloux et en colère devant lui qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était pas « pote » avec Gary Mitchel, deuxièmement, parce que Gary faisait ce qu'il voulait depuis son arrivé. De plus, Percy ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de jaloux.

Attirés par le boucan que faisait Chris, Grover et Nico arrivèrent à leurs tours dans la chambre de Percy, tous aussi fatigués que lui.

« Il se passe quoi là ? Tu sais que t'es pas dans le bon dortoir Chris ? » marmonna Nico en allant s'assoir sur le lit de son ami.

Chris ferma les yeux quelques secondes dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère et les rouvrit, légèrement plus calme, mais une lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

« Le nouveau. Il drague MA copine, et ça les gars, je vais pas le laisser passer. » il se tourna vers Percy qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver son lit, « Et peut-être que toi tu t'en fous d'avoir perdu Miss Je-Sais-Tout Chase, mais moi, il est hors de question que cet enfoiré adresse encore une fois la parole à Clarisse. » Chris regarda Nico et Percy d'un oeil sévère, oubliant complètement la présence de Grover. « Alors ? Vous allez me filer un coup de main ou pas ? »

Percy se frotta les yeux de ses poings, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se dirigea vers son si précieux lit où Nico avait déjà élu domicile s'en rendormant presque en position assise.

« Non. »

« Comment ça « non » ? » s'indigna Chris, « Tu peux pas me dire non ! »

Grover qui était resté dans son coin, debout près de la porte, regarda le Senior s'emporter face à la réponse de son ami et décida de rester quelques minutes de plus pour comprendre.

« Écoutes Chris… Je l'aime pas ce mec, tu le sais, tout le monde le sais, mais il fait ce qu'il veut ! J'ai pas à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ou non. Clarisse est ta copine, démerdes-toi avec elle. En plus t'as vraiment rien à craindre elle le hait. » finit par avouer Percy en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Elle me l'a dit quand je suis aller à l'infirmerie. »

Chris regarda avec suspicion le jeune homme en face de lui puis se tourna d'un coup vers Nico qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir ici.

« Di Angelo. Tu vas m'aider toi ? »

Nico haussa un sourcil interrogateur, son regard passant de Chris à Percy, puis de Percy à Chris, se fixant sur ce dernier.

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es un mec sombre non ? Lui casser la gueule te fais pas peur j'en suis sûr ! »

« Y'a juste un truc que t'as pas capté Chris. » dit Nico d'une voix neutre, « C'est que la vie de ce mec j'en ai rien à branler. Il pourrait lui arriver les meilleurs choses au monde comme les pires que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. »

Chris poussa un râle de colère en serrant les poings et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste, marchant d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir des Seniors. Si les Cronos avaient une dent contre Gary, Nico ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« Wow… » souffla Grover attirant enfin l'attention sur lui. « Je savais pas que vous l'aimiez pas à ce point… »

Percy haussa des épaules et tourna le dos à son meilleur ami, se recouchant sans faire attention à Nico qui empiétait sur son lit. Le plus jeune des deux fixait Grover avec attention, rendant presque son ami mal à l'aise. Le réveil de Percy sonna, faisant râler son propriétaire qui s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour rejoindre les douches communes. Nico se leva à sa suite et en passant devant Grover, il lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point il le hait. » chuchota-t-il.

Arrivé devant la salle d'histoire de Monsieur Zeus, le professeur préféré de Thalia, Percy et Nico allèrent s'installer dans le fond comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Gary et Annabeth arrivèrent ensemble, et la blonde fit un léger sourire presque timide à Percy qui lui rendit, soulageant un peu la jeune fille.

Au côté d'Annabeth, Gary discutait avec un autre élève de la classe et explosa de rire sans faire attention au professeur qui le fixait avec un regard électrique. Zeus se leva de son siège dans un calme olympien, prit une craie du tableau noir et la lança à vive allure dans la tête de Gary qui poussa un petit cri ridicule en ce prenant l'objet volant dans le front.

« On ne bavarde pas dans mon cours jeune homme. Peut-être que dans votre ancien lycée on vous laissait faire, mais ici, à Olympus, les fortes têtes on les mate. » claqua la voix forte et profonde de Zeus.

Le professeur se tourna alors vers Annabeth, une teinte de déception dans son regard gris orageux.

« Vous aviez de meilleurs fréquentations les années précédentes Miss Chase. » dit-il avant de commencer son cours.

Annabeth rougit et se tourna légèrement vers Percy qui la fixait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun détourna les yeux pour les poser sur deux jeunes filles qui lui souriaient, ravies qu'il ne soit plus autant collé à la blonde aux yeux gris. Rachel et Calypso pouffèrent de rire lorsqu'il leur fit un léger sourire amicale, ne se doutant de rien, naïf comme il était.

Le cours était bien avancé lorsque des cris attirèrent l'attention des élèves vers les fenêtres donnant sur la façade Nord d'Olympus. Devant l'école, Clarisse La Rue et Chris Rodriguez se criaient dessus, et les mots « couple », « confiance », « haine », « enfoiré », « Jackson », « Luke », et « Gary Mitchel » sortirent du lot, faisant s'interroger les élèves sur la raison de cette dispute.

Clarisse et Chris n'étaient pas du genre à laver leur linge sale en public, ça devait être vraiment grave pour que le ton monte à ce point.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, les élèves sortirent de la salle après avoir rendu leurs réponses à la devinette que Zeus leur avait donné au cours dernier en Grec Ancien, une petite tradition qu'il avait mit en place l'année précédente pour amuser les élèves. La cadence des élèves qui sortaient était trop lente pour que ce soit normal et rapidement, un petit embouteillage se format dans la classe, faisant râler ceux bloquer à leurs bureaux.

Annabeth, Grover et Gary sortirent juste avant Percy et Nico, et la blonde fronça des sourcils en voyant Clarisse attendre devant leur salle.

« Clarisse ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Clarisse leva les yeux de son téléphone portable et fit un sourire polie à sa camarade avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons derrières le trio.

« J'attendais l'autre tocard. » répondit la brune en rejoignant Percy et Nico qui froncèrent les sourcils en voyant arriver la Senior vers eux.

Annabeth resta quelques secondes stupéfaites, tout comme Grover, mais Gary lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loin, ne voulant pas être là lorsque Chris apprendrait que sa copine le trompait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Sans faire attention à la réaction de la blonde qui se crispa en entendant cette phrase, Gary continua de déblatérer des âneries sur le possible couple Jackson/La Rue.

De leur côté, Percy et Nico étaient resté planté devant la salle d'histoire avec la brune qui avait les bras croisés sur son uniforme de Cheerleader, le regard colérique. Ils attendirent que Zeus sorte de la salle de classe, ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes, étonné de voir ces trois élèves là ensemble, et ravit d'avoir de nouveau ragot à raconter à Mademoiselle Aphrodite.

« Tu sais que tu viens de lancer une rumeur de ton plein gré là ? » demanda Nico.

« Ouais. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tape. » bougonna la brune.

« Tu t'es engueulé avec Chris. » affirma Percy, faisant s'étonner Clarisse.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Toute l'école vous a entendu. »

« Merde… » souffla la Senior, « C'est à cause du nouveau. Chris croyait que l'aime bien. J'ai du lui dire que je le détestais, il m'a alors dit qu'il t'avait pas cru quand tu lui avais dit, et après on s'est réconcilié. »

« Vos disputes n'ont aucuns sens. » souffla Nico légèrement perdu.

« La ferme. » cracha Clarisse. « En attendant, je me suis ridiculisée devant toute l'école et là, » elle montra sa position actuelle d'un mouvement de bras, « une nouvelle fois en vous attendant devant votre salle. Je vais le faire payer à cet enfoiré. »


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Miss Perséphone expliquait à Gary le travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour être certain qu'il puisse rester dans la classe d'espagnol. Le nouveau n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise avec la langue chantante et Perséphone se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour lui de ne pas faire de deuxième langue du tout.

La classe de Miss Perséphone était toujours calme, les élèves ayant l'habitude de travailler de manière autonome sur un projet qu'ils devaient mettre en place en binôme depuis leur neuvième classe [équivalent de la troisième en France]. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Percy et Annabeth vérifiaient leur dossier qu'ils n'avaient pas touchés pendant les vacances d'été. Annabeth sortit son MacBook pour reprendre le travail, mal à l'aise de ce silence peu habituel qui avait prit place entre elle et son meilleur ami. Soupirant, la blonde décida de briser la glace.

« Percy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites… » souffla la jeune fille sans le regarder.

Percy cru halluciner de sa question et s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, attirant l'attention de son professeur sur lui.

« Monsieur Jackson ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Perséphone inquiète.

« Euh, oui oui, Mademoiselle. Désolé… »

Le regard du jeune homme croisa malencontreusement celui de Gary qui le fusillait du regard, pas vraiment ravit que son capitaine soit si apprécié de ses professeurs et qu'il fasse équipe avec la jolie Annabeth.

« Alors ? » insista la blonde plantant sons regard gris dans celui océan de son ami.

« Alors quoi ? Depuis la rentrée les choses ont changés. Toi tu passes ton temps avec Grover et le nouveau… » Percy se refusait de dire son nom en présence d'Annabeth, « Moi je reste avec Nico. »

Annabeth se renfrogna et marmonna quelque chose à propos des Cheerleaders, mais Percy ne comprit rien à ses marmonnements. Le brun poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien arrangé à la situation avec son commentaire et il s'en voulait d'avoir agit de la sorte.

« Tu viendras à la compétition amicale contre l'Institut Yancy ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Annabeth se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers lui et lui frappa l'épaule, le faisant grogner de douleur.

« Mais aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

« T'es stupide ! Bien sûr que je vais venir. J'ai jamais loupé une seule de tes compétitions. »

Percy sourit sincèrement, faisant presque rougir son amie qui se concentra de nouveau sur son travail. Plus loin, seul à sa table pour un devoir dont il ne comprenait rien, Gary fixait la blonde, remarquant son changement de comportement lorsqu'elle était avec Jackson. L'attention de Gary fut vite récupérée par Miss Perséphone qui en avait un peu assez de cet élève plus que tête en l'air qui ne voulait pas travailler.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna et les élèves d'Olympus se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Clarisse La Rue se trouvait dans la cafétéria avec les Cronos, se tenant près de son petit-ami qui avait décidé de bien faire comprendre à Gary qu'il ne partageait pas. Lorsque Percy et Nico arrivèrent la brune se tourna vers eux.

« Jackson ! » cria-t-elle, faisant taire tous les élèves, curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour mettre la Senior en colère.

Percy et Nico s'approchèrent sans vraiment faire attention aux regards de tous les autres élèves sur eux.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun sans une once d'animosité contrairement à son habitude lorsqu'il s'adressait à Clarisse.

« Répondre au téléphone c'est une option chez toi ? »

« Excuses-moi maman, la prochaine fois je t'envois un sms pour te prévenir que je sors de cours. » répondit Percy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Contre toutes attentes, Luke et ses deux amis ricanèrent de cet échange et les deux plus jeunes s'installèrent à leur table après une invitation non formulée de Chris. L'école entière était sous le choque. Percy Jackson avec les Cronos ? Avec Clarisse La Rue ? Annabeth était presque bouche bée, Grover n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et Gary fronça les sourcils pas vraiment ravit de voir que Percy avait réussi là ou il avait échoué, soit avoir Clarisse et les Cronos dans la poche.

Silena Beauregard arriva dans le réfectoire avec son petit-ami, Charles Beckendorf, et fut heureuse de voir que les deux ennemis étaient assis à la même table et discutaient comme si de rien était. Elle s'installa alors près de Clarisse, discutant à son tour avec Nico, le petit frère de son amie Bianca qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

Le reste de la journée continua à perturber le petit confort d'habitude de l'école, puisque Nico passa sa journée avec Luke Castellan et Ethan Nakamura, que Chris Rodriguez resta avec Charles et Silena, et surtout, que Percy Jackson et Clarisse La Rue avait passé la fin de journée ensemble dans le parc de l'école à discuter assis dans l'herbe.

Annabeth avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient sortit pour régler leurs différents sans faire d'esclandre, mais en voyant le brun explosé de rire suivit de la jolie Cheerleader, Annabeth avait sentit son estomac se tordre de jalousie. Elle était alors aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, refusant catégoriquement de voir Grover ou Gary l'après-midi.

Seule Thalia avait réussi à entrer dans l'antre de la jeune fille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il passait. Thalia n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien vu qu'Annabeth et Percy ne passaient plus tout leurs temps libres ensemble. En fait… Tout le monde l'avait vu. Des rumeurs sur une dispute avaient vues le jour, puis sur une possibilité de mise en couple pendant l'été qui c'était mal terminé… Personne ne savait, et Thalia se doutait même que les principaux concernés n'étaient pas au courant eux-mêmes de ce qui les tourmentaient.

« Annabeth ? »

« Depuis quand ils ne se détestent plus ? Hein ? » demanda la blonde le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. « Et puis depuis quand il est ami avec Luke ? »

« Annabeth… On grandit, les affinités changent. »

« Pardon ? » cria presque la blonde en se relevant, « Alors je dois me faire une raison ? Je suis remplacée par Clarisse ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« C'est du pareil au même. »

« Arrêtes de râler, on dirait presque que tu es jalouse. »

Un long silence suivit le ton ironique de Thalia qui posa ses mains sur sa bouche, cachant un sourire amusé.

« Oh mon dieu ! T'es jalouse ! » cria-t-elle faisant se cacher de nouveau Annabeth dans son oreiller.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Percy se trouvait assit contre le mur devant la salle d'option art à attendre que le professeur Apollon daigne enfin arriver. Thalia était debout à ses côtés, fixant d'un oeil critique Rachel qui racontait à Percy combien elle était contente de rentrer chez elle ce week-end, combien la grande ville de New-York lui manquait. Annabeth et Gary arrivèrent quand Percy annonça que lui aussi rentrait chez lui ce week-end.

« Désolé du retard les enfants, j'ai eu une panne de réveil. » expliqua Apollon en se recoiffant de la main sous les rires de Rachel.

Les élèves entrèrent après leur professeur et s'installèrent à leurs pupitres réservés, là ou leurs travaux les attendaient. Un projet non finit de l'année précédente, une peinture d'un paysage en essayant d'imiter le style de Van Gogh. Annabeth et Percy se retrouvèrent côte à côte, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant, échangeant un regard presque gêné d'être de nouveau aussi proche.

« Alors comme ça tu rentres ? » demanda Annabeth après avoir sortit son matériel.

« Ouais. Ma mère me manque. »

La blonde acquiesça et croisa le regard encourageant de Thalia qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui donnant le courage nécessaire de continuer à discuter avec Percy.

« Ça te dirais de passer à l'appart ? Pour une soirée films… » Annabeth esquissa un sourire presque timide en regardant le brun qui la fixait. « Comme avant… »

Le ton tout doux de la jeune fille suffit à Percy pour prendre la bonne décision. Un sourire ravie plaqué sur le visage, le jeune homme accepta sans plus de cérémonie, promettant de ramener les fameux cookies bleus de sa mère pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. C'est dans une bonne humeur constante que les deux jeunes continuèrent leurs travaux, se taquinant sur leurs coups de pinceaux ou sur la peinture elle-même.

Les élèves se regroupaient devant l'énorme bâtiment de l'école, attendant avec impatience que le bus qui les amèneraient à la gare principale de New-York arrive enfin. De simples sacs de voyages pour un seul week-end par mois. Nico et Bianca se disputaient pour une broutille que la jeune fille voulait emmener et son frère non, Clarisse embrassait Chris comme si sa vie en dépendait sous les rires de Luke et de Percy qui discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire ce week-end. Rachel et Calypso prévoyaient déjà de prendre un café le dimanche avant de repartir, Annabeth expliquait à Grover à voix basse qu'elle allait passer son samedi soir avec Percy, sous l'oeil jaloux de Gary qui aurait bien prit la place du brun.

« Tout le monde en voiture ! » cria Chiron en ouvrant les portes du bus.

Assit sur le canapé dans le salon de la famille Chase, Percy tendit plusieurs cookies bleus aux deux petits frères d'Annabeth qui promirent de laisser les « grands » tranquilles après ça. Annabeth arriva avec un saladier de popcorn sucré et légèrement caramélisé, s'installa près du brun en allument la télévision, se connectant directement sur Netflix.

« Grimm ? » demanda la blonde.

« Grimm. »

« Grimm sera notre toujours. » ricana Annabeth sous les rires de son ami.

Les deux jeunes se concentrèrent sur l'épisode, grignotant les cookies de Sally et les popcorns croustillants, faisant plus de bruit que les coups de pistolet de Nick Burkhardt. Annabeth finit par éclater de rire.

« J'entends rien ! Tu fais trop de bruit Cervelle d'Algues ! »

Percy ne pu que sourire d'avantage en entendant le surnom qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis un moment maintenant. Presque trop content de la situation, il prit une poignée de popcorn qui essaya de mettre de force dans la bouche d'une Annabeth qui hurlait presque à plein poumon qu'il devait la laisser tranquille, tout en rigolant.

Frederick Chase passa la tête dans le salon pour vérifier que personne ne voulait réellement de mal à sa fille unique et sourit en remarquant le jeune garçon qu'il avait presque vu grandir à force de l'accueillir chez lui le week-end.

« Percy ! »

Le dit Percy lâcha les popcorn d'un coup et se tourna vers le père de son ami avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

« Monsieur Chase ! »

« Ah non, pas toi, on se connait depuis trop longtemps… » rigola Frederick en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

« Papa ! » râla la jeune fille.

« Tu te tiens beaucoup moins quand c'est Percy. » ricana son père sous le regard curieux du jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas.

« Quand c'est moi ? »

« Oui, hier un jeune garçon de votre école était à la maison pour la soirée. Lary… Gary… Je sais plus. En tout cas, Miss était plus calme. » sourit con père malicieusement.

« Gary. » lança Percy sur un ton beaucoup trop froid qui fit froncer les sourcils de Frederick. « C'est Gary. »

Annabeth regardait son ami, remarquant son changement presque instantané d'expression.

« Percy ? Ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille, inquiète de ce changement si soudain.

« Très bien. Désolé, je dois partir. » répondit le brun en se levant.

Sans même attendre une réponse de son amie, Percy récupéra sa veste et partit sans demander son reste, laissant Annabeth comme deux ronds de flan toujours assise sur son canapé et Frederick Chase qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que celui qu'il considérait comme son futur gendre parte sans même dire au revoir.

Arrivé chez lui, Percy jeta sa veste sur le canapé et s'effondra dessus en poussant un soupire lasse. Sally Jackson sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux attachés sur le haut de la tête et le visage encore humide de sa douche, et s'approcha de son fils.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

« Ouais… C'était pas une bonne idée. »

« D'aller voir Annabeth ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Percy laissa sa mère s'installer près de lui et il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur depuis la rentré scolaire. Il lui raconta tout, comme il l'avait fait à Clarisse, se disant qu'effectivement sa nouvelle amie avait plus le rôle d'une maman un peu brute de décoffrage. Sally essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de rassurer son fils, de lui faire entendre raison sur sa relation avec la jolie blonde mais le garçon était buté.

Se baladant dans les rues de New-York les mains dans les poches, Percy regardait le monde tourner autour de lui. Les gens marcher rapidement dans les rues, les cries, les voitures, les klaxonnes, les magasins, les familles, les couples… Un mouvement près d'un Starbucks Coffee attira son attention. Une jeune fille faisait de grands gestes dans sa direction.

« Percy ! »

Le jeune homme reconnu Rachel accompagnée de Calypso qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il les rejoint, surprit de les croiser ici.

« Salut. »

« Hey ! Tu viens prendre un café avec nous ? » demanda la rousse pleine d'espoir.

Percy hésita quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Les deux filles n'étaient pas méchantes ni spécialement désagréables. Rachel, accro aux réseaux sociaux comme elle l'était, profita d'une seconde d'inattention du garçon pour prendre une photo de lui, la postant sur son compte Instagram avec pour seule légende, un coeur bleu.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La photo de Rachel avait bien entendu fait le tour de l'école en très peu de temps, et quand Percy était revenu à Olympus, plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé s'il sortait avec la jolie rousse. Le jeune homme avait alors expliqué qu'ils s'étaient juste croisé, et en plus de ça ils n'étaient pas seuls, Calypso était avec eux.

Ça n'avait pas empêché Clarisse de lui remonter les bretelles, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à jeter son dévolu sur la rouquine ou elle lui ferait regretter amèrement. La menace avait été claire, Percy avait promit.

Pourtant, arrivé au cours de science du Professeur Déméter, cours où Percy et Annabeth étaient en binôme depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il y eu une légère hésitation de la part du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de réelle raison d'en vouloir à la blonde mais c'était plus fort que lui. Soupirant il s'assit tout de même à sa place habituelle, attendant avec une certaine once d'inquiétude que sa voisine face son apparition.

La chaise à ses côtés racla contre le sol et Percy jeta un léger coup d'oeil à celle qu'il croyait être Annabeth. Mais une chevelure rousse attira son regard et il se tourna brusquement, se demandant pourquoi Rachel Dare était assise ici.

« Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien, je voulais travailler avec toi, tu es bien meilleur que Calypso. » rigola la jeune fille sans faire attention au regard outré que lui lançait Annabeth, debout devant la porte.

La blonde avait eu une boule au ventre toute la matinée, anxieuse de devoir faire équipe avec Percy en sachant qu'il était en colère contre elle. Mais lorsqu'elle était arrivé dans la salle de science, sa place était déjà occupée par Rachel. Elle avait d'abord lancé un regard colérique à la rousse qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son voisin de classe, puis un regard se voulant interrogatif à Percy qui évita soigneusement ses yeux.

Annabeth était blessé. Et elle se sentait stupide d'être blessée pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un changement de place non prévu. Gary arriva derrière elle et lui prit le bras, l'entrainant plus loin, mais toujours dans le champ de vision du capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

Nico jeta un regard curieux à Percy qui haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas vraiment les intentions de la jolie rousse à ses côtés, et alla s'installer plus loin à une table vide, rapidement rejoint par Grover. Nico resta figé quelques secondes puis haussa à son tour les épaules. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas en froid. C'était juste étrange d'être de nouveau aux côtés du jeune homme.

« Faut qu'on discute. » claqua la voix de Grover, faisant presque sursauter Nico.

« De quoi ? »

« Percy, Annabeth, Gary et maintenant on va rajouter Rachel. »

Nico regarda Grover en haussant des sourcils, surprit qu'il veuille avoir ce genre de discussion.

« Oh et de Clarisse aussi. » rajouta Grover en sortant ses affaires.

« Ok, par où tu veux commencer ? »

« Par le commencement. Pourquoi Percy et Annabeth ne se parle presque plus ? »

« Parce que Gary est accroché à elle. Vous avez plus un instant à nous accorder depuis qu'il est arrivé. »

« Vous le détestez à cause de ça ? »

« Non. » répondit Nico en haussant des épaules peu concerné par l'histoire. « Percy le déteste par qu'il lui prend tout. La natation n'est pas passé loin d'ailleurs. »

« Ouais… J'ai l'impression que Gary le voit comme un rival dans tout ce qu'il fait. » réfléchit Grover à voix haute.

« Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu t'en es rendu compte ? » s'étonna le plus jeune.

« C'est pas bien compliqué à comprendre. » s'amusa Grover, « Bon, et depuis quand vous êtes potes avec Clarisse et le club des trois crétins de Cronos ? »

Nico haussa encore les épaules, pas vraiment sûr qu'ils soient réellement « potes », juste des connaissances qui détestent la même personne.

« Chris aime bien Percy depuis qu'il sait qu'il le déteste autant que lui. Luke et Ethan… C'est encore flou dans ma tête. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Et puis Clarisse est vraiment sympa une fois que le côté garce manipulatrice et sans scrupule est mit de côté. »

« Humf. » donna Grover comme seule réponse, pas vraiment convaincu.

Les deux garçons se turent quelques instants le temps que le professeur Déméter ne donne les sujets des travaux pratiques du jour suivit du matériel que les élèves allaient devoir utiliser. Le travail commencé, Grover se pencha de nouveau vers Nico pour continuer son investigation.

« Et Rachel ? »

« Quoi Rachel ? »

« Elle a quoi avec Percy ? »

« T'es sérieux ? Ça fait depuis la neuvième classe qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! » s'étonna Nico. « T'avais rien vu ? »

« Bah non. » marmonna son ami en continuant de jouer avec son microscope. « En même temps elle vient jamais le voir… »

« Tous les jours depuis trois ans. Mais Percy est tellement dans son monde qu'il ne voit rien du tout. Et comme il ne voit rien, bah vous non plus. » ricana Nico, « Mais là Annabeth a bien remarqué que Rachel avait un faible pour lui. Ça risque d'être intéressant… »

Grover fixa son regard sur Percy et Rachel, remarquant que la jeune fille était plus proche que nécessaire, et que Percy n'avait pas l'air de s'en alarmé. Il travaillant dans son coin, partageant les informations recueillies avec sa binôme de TD sans faire attention aux regards pleins de coeur que lui lançait la rousse.

De son côté, Annabeth fixait Rachel de temps à autres, la fusillant du regard sous l'oeil jaloux de Gary qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de la blonde sur lui. Mais Annabeth était en colère, contre la rouquine, contre Percy, et même contre Gary qui avait décidé à sa place d'être son partenaire de labo alors même qu'il était extrêmement maladroit avec les échantillons à analyser, cassant pour la troisième fois l'échantillon numéro 7.

« Monsieur Mitchel ! Faites plus attention, ou la prochaine fois, ça sera une heure de retenue pour vous et votre camarade ! » siffla Déméter.

Gary hocha la tête piteusement devant le regard sévère de son professeur et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'intervention de Déméter avait remit l'attention d'Annabeth sur lui. Malheureusement, elle était d'autant plus en colère, refusant d'avoir une heure de retenue à cause de ses bêtises.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

« Mais non Anna, je suis juste fatigué en ce moment, les entrainements de natation sont épuisants… On dirait que ton pote Jackson fait exprès de me faire plus travailler que les autres… » mentit Gary cherchant a attendrir la blonde.

« C'est normal, si tu n'as pas le niveau il te fait travailler plus dur pour rattraper les autres. La compétition est pour bientôt. » répliqua Annabeth en reprenant son travail.

Piqué au vif, Gary serra les poings en fulminant de rage. Lui ? Pas le niveau ? Il mettrait sa pâté à son capitaine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Madame Déméter donna les dernières recommandations pour le travail personnel à faire pour la semaine suivante et laissa ses élèves sortirent de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la salle de géographie, un étage au dessus. Ils avaient un retard de cinq minutes et marchaient tous en trainant les pieds, peu enjoués à l'idée d'avoir encore deux heures de cours.

Nico et Grover rejoignirent Percy qui sortait accompagné de Rachel, lui expliquant un détail de la leçon qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir assimilé.

« Tu pourras me réexpliquer ce soir ? » demanda Rachel en faisant la moue, « J'aimerais vraiment comprendre avant le prochain cours. »

« Euh… Ouais si… » commença Percy avant de ce faire couper par Nico qui le poussait en avant.

« Non, désolé Rachel, ce soir il a entrainement ! » sourit Grover en suivant ses deux amis.

Les trois garçons se mirent sur le côté le temps que les autres élèves passent, s'attirant un regard curieux de la part d'Annabeth qui s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Vous faites quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondirent les trois en même temps, rendant la jeune fille encore plus soupçonneuse.

« Je répète. Vous faites quoi ? »

« On discute. »

« On attend. »

Nico et Grover se regardèrent, leurs réponses ne concordant pas. Annabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, haussant un sourcil.

« On attend. »

« On discute. »

« Nico ! »

« Mais quoi ? C'est toi ! »

Percy soupira et attrapa les bras de ses deux amis, les trainant derrière lui.

« On va en cours. »

Le quatuors arriva avec quelques minutes de retard en plus, s'excusant auprès du professeur Poséidon qui les laissa entrer d'un geste de la tête.

Nico et Grover, se chamaillant toujours, allèrent s'installer au fond, comme à son habitude et Percy et Annabeth allaient se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre, faute de place, lorsque Rachel bondit de son siège et s'assit à côté du jeune homme avant même que la blonde ne pose son sac à terre.

« J'allais m'assoir ! » souffla Annabeth ennuyé à l'idée que le professeur la remarque.

« Et bien vas t'assoir ailleurs. » sourit Rachel avec insolence.

Les deux filles se fusillèrent du regard, commençant un combat visuelle qui fit frissonner d'effroi le reste de la classe.

« Ton comportement est ridicule Rachel, retourne à ta place et laisses-moi la mienne. »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne et me laisser la tienne puisque j'y suis déjà installer. Ne fais pas d'histoire pour rien Annabeth. » continua Rachel sans lâcher son sourire insolent.

La blonde serra les poings en soufflant fortement pour se calmer quand Gary arriva derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Laisses Anna, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Viens avec moi. »

Ces mots firent froncer des sourcils Percy qui perdit pour la première fois son sang froid face à son rival.

« Pardon ? Mais tu t'es prit pour qui pour dire ça ? » cracha-t-il en se levant, dominant Gary par les quelques centimètres qu'il avait en plus.

Les autres élèves de la classe étaient tous silencieux, se demandant s'il fallait intervenir, se cacher, ou prier. Mais les quatre perturbateurs furent interrompu par Poséidon qui se leva de derrière son bureau et se posta à leur niveau en croisant les bras.

« Un peu de calme jeunes gens. Que ce passe-t-il exactement ? »

Annabeth détourna les yeux se rendant compte de la bêtise de la situation faisant sourire d'avantages Rachel qui gagnait cette manche avec un 2-0. Un point pour être assise près de Percy. Un autre pour l'intervention de ce dernier face à Gary pour la défendre. Bon. Il se défendait lui-même au premier abord, mais ça fonctionnait quand même.

« Oh pas grand chose M'sieur, » commença Gary avec un sourire de vendeur de voiture, « juste un soucis de place qu'on va régler en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'tarte aux myrtilles'. »

« Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas déjà réglé ? » demanda Poséidon on regardant son nouvel élève de haut.

Poséidon était le genre de professeur à être très cool et sympathique avec ses élèves une fois qu'il les connaissait bien et une fois qu'un respect mutuel était mit en place. Cependant, ce jeune garçon qui venait de rejoindre Olympus depuis quelques semaines avaient l'air d'avoir oublié le sens du mot respect, que ce soit pour son capitaine d'équipe, les autres élèves, ou même les adultes de l'école, et ça, Poséidon ne l'acceptait pas.

« Et bien je… »

« Désolé Professeur. » coupa Percy. « On ne va pas déranger votre cours plus longtemps. Nous sommes quatre, il y a quatre tables de libres, nous allons nous séparer. »

La solution du capitaine de natation sembla plaire au professeur de géographie puisqu'il acquiesça silencieusement et regagna son bureau pendant que les autre élèves se séparaient. Le cours commença une fois qu'ils furent installé et plus personne ne prit la parole, évitant de mettre plus en colère l'un des trois professeurs les plus terrifiant de l'école.

La sonnerie retentit, assourdissant les élèves qui grimacèrent en rangeant leurs affaires. Dans la lune, Percy fut l'un des derniers à finir de ranger son sac mais fut retardé par la voix de son professeur.

« Monsieur Jackson, restez un instant s'il vous plait. »

Nico et Grover regardèrent leur ami qui fit demi tour en leur faisant un signe de la main et les deux garçons partirent vers la salle de pause des garçons, se demandant ce que voulait bien vouloir Poséidon. Dans la classe de géographie, Percy posa son sac à terre et s'adossa à une table en mettant ses mains dans les poches, attendant que son professeur relève les yeux de ses copies.

« Bien. » claqua la voix de l'homme en regardant son élève. « Tu m'expliques le problème ? »

Mal à l'aise, Percy baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en soupirant.

« Percy. » souffla Poséidon. « Depuis ta première année ici vous avez eu pas mal de soucis avec tes copains, mais jamais de problème en classe, et jamais pour des broutilles pareil. Et surtout, tu n'as jamais été contre Annabeth. Je vous connais, on vous connait, moi et les autres professeurs, et ne croit pas que l'on a rien vu. Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« C'est des histoires sans importances Professeur. »

« Des histoires qui perturbent les cours. Déméter m'a dit qu'Annabeth a failli avoir une heure de retenue en science. »

« La science était juste avant votre cours ? Comment vous savez ça ? » demanda le garçon étonné.

« On a une discussion de groupe sur WhatsApp. » répondit Poséidon en haussant des épaules. « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Le jeune homme souffla en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux puis releva ses yeux couleurs océans dans ceux presque identiques de son professeur.

« Une histoire de jalousie. C'est juste une histoire de jalousie. »


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

S'il y avait bien un professeur qu'il ne fallait pas faire fumer de colère c'était bien lui. Hadès. Son aura sombre et démoniaque le rendait terrifiant, son côté rocker le rendait cool, son amour pour sa femme, Perséphone, le rendait amusant. Le professeur de langue, Monsieur Hadès était le genre de professeur qui soit vous adorait, soit vous oubliait à chaque cours, soit vous haïssait et là, vous n'aviez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer.

Les Juniors avaient cours de français à cette heure-ci, et ils étaient tous très silencieux à essayer de comprendre ce que voulait bien dire leur professeur qui s'amusait à parler français à une allure délirante sans prendre le temps de noter aux tableaux ce qu'il disait ni expliquer ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à ses élèves.

Ses élèves le fixaient avec des yeux ronds et un regard ahuri, la bouche entrouverte et le nez plissé, trop concentré pour se rendre compte de la tête qu'ils tiraient. Ils furent sauver par la sonnerie qui annonça la fin de la journée pour eux, et dans un soupire collectif ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

« Contrôle la semaine prochaine sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. » claqua la voix d'Hadès faisant paniquer les élèves.

Le professeur fit un sourire machiavélique en lisant la peur sur le visage de sa classe puis éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Je rigole. Essayer de me faire un paragraphe sur ce que vous avez comprit du cours, on travaillera sur ça. Bonne soirée. » ricana Hadès en sortant de la salle pour retrouver ses quartiers.

Les élèves soufflèrent rassurés et sortirent de la salle à leur tour. Rachel et Calypso trottinèrent jusqu'à Percy et Nico qui discutaient des entrainements de natation pour la compétition qui approchait quand les deux filles firent leur apparition à leurs côtés.

« Salut les gars ! »

« On a passé la journée dans la même classe Rachel. » lâcha Nico en soupirant.

« Mais on a pas parlé ! » rigola Calypso.

Nico marmonna quelque chose du style « on se demande pourquoi », mais ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Les deux garçons crevaient littéralement de faim et se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le réfectoire pour le premier service du dîner, passant devant les Cheerleaders qui écoutaient attentivement ce que disait Zoé.

Malgré le fait que Bianca Di Angelo ne soit pas la soeur de l'année et pas non plus une amie proche de Percy et compagnie, elle plissa les yeux en remarquant que Calypso et Rachel suivaient son petit frère et Jackson comme deux toutous. La belle italienne donna un coup de coude à Clarisse qui failli lui retourner une gifle pour l'avoir touchée mais s'arrêta quand sa coéquipière lui montra le quatuor de l'index.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent avec elles ! » cracha Clarisse.

« Je refuse que l'autre pétasse de Calypso s'approche de mon frère. » siffla Bianca en sortant du groupe de Cheerleaders.

Clarisse suivit avec joie Bianca qui marchait d'un pas conquérant vers le réfectoire, ne faisant pas attention aux appels de Zoé.

« Les filles ! LES FILLES ! Revenez bon sang ! »

Mais les deux Seniors n'avaient pas l'intention d'écouter leur capitaine et marchèrent jusqu'à la table des quatre Juniors sans faire attention aux regards curieux que leur lançaient les autres élèves.

« Les deux cruches, dégagez. Subito ! » cracha Bianca en claquant sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter Rachel et Calypso.

Les deux jeunes filles allaient répondre mais voyant que Nico et Percy baissaient les yeux face aux regards furieux de Bianca, elles prirent leurs affaires et changèrent de table rapidement, laissant la place aux deux Seniors qui s'assirent là où elles étaient.

« Je ne te savais pas si superficiel Nico pour trainer avec ce genre de fille. » claqua la voix de Bianca en fusillant son frère du regard.

« Per favore, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre Bianca. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu notre mot à dire. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Ah parce que lorsqu'une fille veut sortir avec vous, vous ne donnez pas votre accord ? C'est qui qui répond à votre place alors ? Maman ? » demanda Clarisse en regardant Percy, « Annabeth peut-être ? »

« Arrêtes. » lui répondit Percy en soupirant.

« S'il faut que quelqu'un prenne la décision à votre place les gars, on va le faire. » siffla Clarisse. « Toi, » elle pointa du doigt Percy qui avala difficilement sa salive. « Si je te vois encore à te faire draguer par Rachel sans que tu ne réagisses négativement à ses avances je te noies. C'est compris ? »

« Limpide. »

« Et toi. » reprit la brune en fixant le jeune italien qui sursauta. « Pour l'amour de dieu, pas Calypso. Elle s'est fait sauter par la moitié de la population masculine de New-York. C'est juste ton côté sombre, macho italien qui l'attire. »

« Mais je suis pas macho ! » s'outra Nico.

« On s'en fiche. T'es quand même italien. On a dit non. » finit Bianca en croisant les bras.

« Et notre avis… » commença Nico avant de se faire couper par sa soeur.

« Ne compte pas. »

Percy ricana à la tête de son ami qui se décomposa face aux regards ténébreux des deux Cheerleaders. Le reste de l'équipe des filles arrivèrent pour s'installer à côté des garçons, qui furent rapidement entourés de toutes les plus jolies filles d'Olympus.

« Salut les gars ! » sourit Selina en faisant un baiser sur leurs joues.

Les deux garçons lui firent un sourire, vraiment content de la voir, trouvant en Selina un côté doux et maternelle que les deux folles à leurs côtés n'avaient pas du tout.

« Bon. Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer. » demanda Zoé en croisant les bras, regardant les deux fugitives de sa réunion improvisée.

« Je protège mon frère de la sorcière. » répondit Bianca nonchalamment.

« Je protège le tocard de la rouquine. » répéta Clarisse.

« Je suis presque certaine qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de vous. »

« Je suis presque certaine que Jackson est tellement naïf qu'il ne sait même pas que Rachel en pince pour lui depuis l'épisode du Labyrinthe. » répondit Clarisse encore une fois.

Le concerné se tourna d'un coup vers elle, la bouche pleine de pâtes.

« HEIN ? »

« Vous voyez ? Naïf comme pas permis. Elle te kiff Jackson. Elle veut te pécho, elle veut t'avoir dans son lit et te faire grimper aux rideaux. » sourit Clarisse avec un air démoniaque.

« Dis pas ça, j'ai la nausée. » souffla Zoé.

« Hey ! » s'outra Percy.

« Pas de toi crétin. T'es bâtis comme un dieu grec, je parle de la rouquine. Elle et toi… Eurk. Et puis tout le monde sait que tu vas finir avec Annabeth. » répondit Zoé en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

Les joues de Percy se colorèrent rapidement, faisant pouffer de rire les Cheerleaders qui trouvaient ça « beaucoup trop chou » venant du capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Le dit capitaine se renfrogna dans son coin, attrapa sa pomme sur son plateau et partit du réfectoire en disant qu'il avait un entrainement à faire, laissant Nico au milieu du groupe de filles.

« Percy ? M'abandonnes pas ! PERCY ! » cria Nico, paniqué.

« T'inquiètes petit frère, t'es en sécurité avec nous. »

Nico fixa sa soeur avec une peur évidente dans le regard et avala sa salive comme si elle était faite de lave, puis dans un élan de panique, partit en courant vers le dortoir des garçons sous le rire des filles.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Le coach Arès regardait les nageurs s'entraîner avec une pointe de fierté dans son regard. Il ne regrettait aucun des nageurs qu'il avait soigneusement sélectionné et ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné le rôle de capitaine au jeune Percy Jackson. Son meilleur nageur prenait très à coeur son rôle de capitaine et aidait ses coéquipiers pendant les entrainements, proposant même pour les petits nouveaux des entrainements supplémentaires pour qu'ils se mettent au niveau.

Arès souffla dans son sifflet pour signaler le départ d'une nouvelle série de longueur, regardant avec attention les trois nouveaux de l'équipe. Deux Sophomores [équivalent de la seconde, 10th grade] du nom de Ben et de Erik, ainsi que le nouveau Junior qui répondait au nom de Gary. Arès regarda les deux plus jeunes se débrouiller pas trop mal encouragé par Percy et ses coéquipiers qui trouvaient qu'ils étaient assez prometteur. Gary, de son côté, refusait toute aide venant des plus âgés, et surtout, refusait tout ce qui venait de près ou de loin de son capitaine.

Arès avait bien vu la compétition qui animait les yeux du jeune Gary. Il haïssait viscéralement son capitaine pour des raisons encore obscures au coach d'Olympus. Ben arriva le premier à la fin de sa série, se faisant chaleureusement félicité par son capitaine d'équipe et faisant cracher de colère Gary qui arriva quelques secondes après lui.

Les Cheerleaders avaient pour habitude d'assister aux entrainements des différentes équipes sportives d'Olympus pour être au courant des temps, de qui il fallait encourager plus que d'autres, etc. La colère de Gary fut observé du haut des gradins par le groupe de filles qui se demandaient bien quelle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué. Ce n'était qu'un entrainement de routine, une longueur de détente.

Clarisse La Rue, assise tout en haut des gradins regardait Percy avec un air sérieux collé au visage. Elle regardait sa façon d'interagir avec ses coéquipiers, d'expliquer quelques trucs pour aller plus vite, et elle observa la réaction de Gary qui fut presque violente. Il donna un coup d'épaule à son capitaine qui ne réagit pas, et alla s'assoir plus loin en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. Un Senior failli aller le voir, colérique lui aussi, mais Percy le retint d'une main en lui disant quelque chose que Clarisse ne pu entendre.

Fière de la réaction du jeune homme, la brune se leva sous le regard étonné de Zoé et partit du complexe sportif pour rejoindre le parc du domaine. Assis sur un banc, Annabeth et Grover discutaient avec sérieux, s'arrêtant d'un coup lorsque Clarisse s'installa sur le même banc qu'eux.

« J'étais à l'entrainement de natation. » commença la brune en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, « Jackson est vraiment un bon capitaine, il prend soin de ses coéquipiers. Dommage que certain ne comprenne pas la définition du mot équipe. » soupira-t-elle faussement triste.

« Tu parles de qui exactement Clarisse ? » demanda Annabeth suspicieuse.

« Ton pote Gary. Une vraie tête à claque ce mec. »

Grover soupira en posant sa tête dans sa paume de main, regardant la porte menant au complexe sportif d'un oeil morne.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que… » commença Annabeth avant d'être interrompu par Clarisse.

« Ce n'est pas que moi, Anna. » dit-elle en insistant fortement sur le Anna. « Personne ne peut l'encadrer ton copain. Il est odieux avec tout le monde, il cherche la sympathie en étant désagréable avec Jackson. » Clarisse leva son index devant le visage d'Annabeth. « Sauf que ce n'est pas en attaquant le héros d'Olympus qu'il va y arriver, au contraire. »

« Il… » Annabeth hésita quelques secondes avant de soupirer. « Je ne comprends pas cette haine qu'il a contre Percy. Ils ne se connaissent même pas. »

« T'es stupide Chase. » ricana Clarisse alors que Grover soupirait une nouvelle fois.

« Pardon ? »

« Annabeth, » commença Grover, « Je suis d'accord avec Clarisse sur le coup. Gary n'a pas des réactions appropriées. Il a envers toi une possessivité mal placée, et une jalousie envers Percy et tout ce qu'il a vraiment bizarre. Il n'est ici que depuis deux mois et demi… »

Annabeth fixa ses chaussures en réfléchissant en silence, alors que Clarisse hochait la tête à ce que disait Grover.

« Que Percy soit jaloux qu'il soit H24 avec toi, c'est normal. » reprit la brune, « C'est ton meilleur ami depuis toujours, vous flirtez sans même vous en rendre compte et boum, en une journée Gary t'a kidnappé et ne te lâche plus d'une semelle. »

Annabeth rougit fortement en entendant les mots de son aîné et se leva, mal à l'aise.

« On ne flirte pas. Et… » elle regarda son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa main, annonçant un appel entrant de son père. « Je dois y aller. »

La blonde laissa Clarisse et Grover sur le banc, et partit répondre à son paternelle ayant pour objectif de lui demander son avis sur toute l'histoire. Son père avait toujours un avis objectif sur ce qui concernait les amitiés de sa fille, l'aidant à réfléchir et à prendre une décision plutôt que d'essayer de la pousser dans la voie qu'il considérait comme la meilleure pour elle.

Le coach Arès siffla la fin de l'entrainement, laissant ses élèves disparaitre dans les douches communes des vestiaires. Percy passa devant un Gary toujours aussi en colère, qui avait refusé de continuer l'entrainement tant que son capitaine serait présent, trouvant qu'il était inapte à gérer une équipe et à entrainer les nageurs. Ses paroles avaient blessées Percy mais le brun n'avait rien dit, il avait seulement haussé les épaules avant de ce concentrer sur ses autres coéquipiers et sur ses propres longueurs.

Les Cheerleaders avaient été choquées par ces mots durs, et les coéquipiers de Percy n'avaient pas appréciés qu'un crétin se sentant supérieur à eux s'en prenne à leur capitaine qui, en plus d'être un excellent nageur, était un garçon gentil et attentionné envers les autres. Arès regarda Gary qui se levait pour partir à son tour, et s'approcha de lui.

« Si tu veux faire parti de l'équipe jeune homme, il va falloir mettre ta rancoeur de côté. »

« Il ne me virera jamais Coach, il a trop peur de se mettre Annabeth à dos. » ricana Gary.

« Ce que tu n'as pas compris, » siffla Arès, sentant son sang froid s'évaporer, « c'est que Jackson s'occupe peut-être des qualifications, mais c'est moi qui fait les équipes. J'ai toujours le dernier mot sur mes équipes sportives et un faux jetons dans ton genre, je n'en veux pas. »

Gary avala difficilement sa salive, n'ayant pas comprit que l'équipe était réellement sous le joug du coach, pensant que Percy s'occupait totalement des nageurs.

« Et ma décision est prise. Ton arrogance et tes petites jalousies enfantines commencent à bien faire. » grogna Arès, « Tu vas prendre ton maillot et ta serviette, vider ton casier et disparaitre de cette piscine. Tu es viré de l'équipe. »

Le jeune garçon serra les poings et tourna les talons sans répondre, se sentant déjà en position de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvais points en plus en ce mettant à dos son professeur.

Percy, adossé au mur de la piscine, ayant attendu que son professeur est fini avec Gary pour lui poser une question sur la future compétition, esquissa un sourire ravit. Oubliant le pourquoi du comment de sa présence, le jeune homme prit le chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il croisa en chemin Grover et Clarisse qui le regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Sans répondre aux questions de sa nouvelle amie, Percy continua son chemin, croisant Nico et Luke qui le regardèrent de la même façon, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait être content alors que les mots que Gary avaient eu envers lui pendant l'entrainement avaient déjà fait le tour de l'école.

Percy garda son sourire jusqu'à s'écrouler dans son lit, finalement bien content de cette fin de journée. Il passa sa main sous son lit, récupérant un Tupperware de cookies made in Sally et grignota ses pâtisseries en composant le numéro de sa mère.

« Allo ? »

« Maman, c'est moi. »

« Tu vas bien chéri ? »

« Super, je sors d'entrainement là. »

« Je croyais que les entrainements étaient devenu insupportable à cause du jeune homme qui empiète sur ton territoire. »

« C'est pas un territoire maman… Et puis il vient d'être viré par le coach. »

« Oh alors c'est pour ça. » rigola Sally. « Alors maintenant que tu as récupéré la natation des pattes de ce jeune homme tu vas aussi récupéré Annabeth et Grover ? »

Percy sourit en croquant dans son cookie et répondit à sa mère avec une voix pleine de confiance et de volonté.

« Ouais. »


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Aphrodite était le professeur la plus aimée de tout Olympus pour différentes raisons. La première, son goût pour tout ce qui était beau. Que ce soit la mode, l'art sous toutes ses formes, l'amour, la passion… La seconde, sa détermination à être une oreille attentive à tous ses élèves, que ce soit sur le plan scolaire ou personnelle, Miss Aphrodite était toujours là lorsqu'un de ses élèves avaient un coup de mou. La troisième était son côté excentrique qui amusait beaucoup ses élèves. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait prenait des proportions exponentielles. Encourager une équipe de l'école ? Banderoles, confettis, habits aux couleurs de l'équipe, chanson d'encouragement et petite danse. Ses joies se faisait entendre dans toute l'école, mais ses colères aussi.

Assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées avec classe et élégance, Miss Aphrodite regardait d'un oeil bienveillant ses élèves de onzième grade qui travaillaient sur Shakespeare, répondant rapidement à des questions sur l'homme d'une autre époque avant de corriger tout ça au tableau. Aphrodite remarqua que la situation entre le jeune Jackson et la jolie Annabeth Chase n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient toujours en froid, assis loin l'un de l'autre alors que Grover Underwood semblait avoir retrouvé la raison en retrouvant sa place près du jeune Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth était assise aux côtés de Gary, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude, et était très concentrée sur son travail, ne remarquant pas les nombreux coups d'oeil que lui lançait son voisin de table. Gary n'était pas ce qu'on appellerait un bon élève. D'ailleurs, Miss Aphrodite ne savait pas comme il avait pu être accepté à Olympus, ses résultats étaient médiocres et il n'avait aucune motivation. Pourquoi donc Monsieur D avait accepté cet énergumène ?

Gary regarda rapidement les réponses de sa voisine de classe et remplaça une ou deux des siennes, cherchant à éviter de perdre des points stupidement. Annabeth était trop concentrée sur son travail pour le remarquer, mais son professeur avait bien vu son petit manège et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle allait devoir en parler à ses collègues. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable d'un blanc nacré et écrivit un rapide message sur la fameuse conversation groupée.

« Aphrodite : RDV au MO, ce soir, 20h, cas GM. »

« Zeus : rien compris. »

Aphrodite roula des yeux et reprit son téléphone lorsque celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

« Artémis : MO ? GM ? »

« Athéna : C'est le bureau de D que tu nommes Mont Olympe ? »

« D : mon bureau n'est pas une salle de réunion. »

« Perséphone : tu fais rien de tes journées, on peut au moins faire nos réunions sur le nouvel élève chez toi. »

Aphrodite sourit, contente que Perséphone est comprit que « GM » voulait dire Gary Mitchel.

« Hadès : y'a un nouvel élève ? »

« Poséidon : je l'aime pas lui. »

« Athéna : on s'en fou de ton avis. »

« Arès : je l'ai viré de l'équipe de natation. »

« Hermès : il est en option journalisme avec moi. »

« Dédale : du coup réunion ce soir à 20h dans le bureau de D ? »

« Aphrodite : oui ! Apportez des gâteaux apéros ! »

« D : j'ai dis non. »

« Zeus : ok. »

« D : NON ! »

« Poséidon : ok. »

« D : je savais que j'aurais pas du accepter ce gosse, il bousille même mes soirées… »

« Héra : pauvre chaton. »

Aphrodite, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres, rangea son téléphone pour se concentrer sur ses élèves qui finissaient leurs travaux. Elle remarqua que Mademoiselle Rachel Elizabeth Dare regardait Percy Jackson comme la huitième merveilles du monde et grimaça. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait parié avec Arès que Percy allait se mettre en couple avec Annabeth, pas avec Rachel. Ça ne lui convenait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Rachel se pencha vers Percy lorsqu'il posa enfin son stylo bille sur sa table, ayant finit de répondre aux questions sur Shakespeare, et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus beau.

« Dis Percy. » chuchota la rouquine en se penchant encore plus vers lui, faisant sursauter le brun, « Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Percy prit quelques secondes à analyser la situation, repensa aux mots de Clarisse, avala difficilement sa salive puis paniqua.

« J'ai entrainement. » répondit-il très vite.

« Et après ? »

« J'ai… Révision avec Nico. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Jeux vidéos avec Grover et Luke. »

« Et tard ce soir ? » demanda Rachel avec un sourire séduisant.

« Je dors. » répondit Percy bêtement.

« Et si on se voyait ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tous les deux, seuls… » reprit Rachel en faisant glisser son index sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme qui se tétanisa sur place.

« Non. »

« C'est sup… Hein ? Comment ça non ? »

Rachel avait soudainement lâché Percy en fronçant des sourcils, se reculant de quelques centimètres.

« J'ai dis non. Je peux pas, et puis je veux pas non plus. Tu passes déjà tes journées avec moi, j'aimerais garder mes soirées tout seul. » expliqua Percy sans se rendre compte qu'il blessait la jeune fille en face de lui.

« Oh. Alors tu préfères passer tes soirées seul plutôt qu'avec moi ? » s'outra la rouquine.

« Ouais. » répondit machinalement Percy en haussant les épaules.

Sa voisine ouvrit la bouche sous le choque de la réponse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se mettant peu à peu en colère.

« Alors toutes ces journées ensemble, à rigoler, à parler, c'était du vent ? T'es vraiment un beau parleur Jackson. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu flirtes avec moi et puis rien ? Tu me repousses maintenant ? »

« Mais j'ai jamais flirté avec toi ! T'es mon amie ! »

« Ton amie ? Uniquement ça ? »

« Oui. » répondit Percy, légèrement perdu.

« Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais bien uniquement pour qu'on soit… amis ? » s'outra encore plus la rouquine, montant le ton à chaque mots.

« Mais j'ai rien fait croire du tout ! »

« Si tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, c'est que j'ai quand même de l'importance pour toi… » sourit Rachel, espérant de nouveau.

« Mais… » Percy soupira en passant une main sur son visage, ne remarquant pas que toute la classe écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils disaient. « Ecoutes Rachel, je suis pas intéressé pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aime déjà une autre fille. Voilà. Tu me lâches maintenant ? »

Rachel, sous le choque, laissa des larmes de frustration pointer le bout de leurs nez et dans un élan de rage, prit ses affaires et quitta le cours en courant. Percy remarqua à cette instant que toute l'attention des élèves était sur lui et que même son professeur d'anglais le fixait attentivement. Il rougit d'un coup et baissa la tête sur sa feuille alors que Nico se retenait de rire au fond de la classe.

Annabeth était figée sur sa chaise. Percy aimait une fille. Son esprit fit naitre l'image de Clarisse dans sa tête et elle serra les doigts autour de l'assise de sa chaise, sentant une vague de jalousie la prendre de plein fouet. Trouvant la situation en sa faveur, Gary se pencha vers elle et chuchota quelques mots qui finirent de briser le coeur de la blonde.

« C'est certain que c'est Clarisse. Ils passent tout leurs temps libre ensemble. »


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Pendant l'option mécanique de Monsieur Héphaïstos les élèves avaient pour tâche de réparer le moteur d'une moto Harley Davidson dans un coin de la salle polyvalente. Dans un autre coin, l'option photographie de Miss Hestia apprenait à retoucher des clichés avec des logiciels professionnels. L'option journalisme de Monsieur Hermès se concentrait un peu plus loin sur un nouveau projet concernant un article sur la prochaine compétition de natation qui arrivait à grand pas.

Les options étaient les seuls cours que les Seniors et les Juniors avaient en communs pour que les cours ne soient pas totalement vide du fait de la répartition en trois classes différentes. Elles étaient toutes les trois très liées, puisque les mécaniciens réparaient ou amélioraient les outils des photographes qui eux-mêmes donnaient leurs travaux aux journalistes qui composaient leurs articles grâce aux photos prises.

Le groupe des journalistes s'installa à leur bureau réservé pour commencer leur travail. Clarisse et Luke discutaient à voix basse de l'anniversaire de Chris qui approchait, Thalia soupira en se vautrant sur sa chaise alors que Gary restait toujours accroché à Annabeth qui se demandait sur quoi ils allaient travailler. Monsieur Hermès arriva et leur donna le sujet du prochain journal de l'école, soit la compétition, avec une interview des nageurs et surtout du capitaine, des photos des entrainements, un article sur les dernières compétitions gagnées haut la main et un autre sur l'équipe de l'Institut Yancy.

« Bon Gary, t'es un nageur, c'est toi qui fait les interviews ? » sourit malicieusement Clarisse qui était la seule au courant de son renvoie.

« Je peux très bien m'interviewer moi-même. »

« Il faut une interview de Percy, tu peux pas répondre à sa place. » répliqua Annabeth en écrivant sur une feuille les différentes tâches.

« Je m'occupe de l'article sur Yancy. » lâcha Luke. « Je connais mieux New-York que vous et j'ai un pote chez eux. »

Tous acquiescèrent. De toute façon, on ne disait pas non à Luke.

« Je vais faire l'article sur les anciennes compétitions. » reprit Thalia.

« Bien, alors il reste les interviews des nageurs, et les photos des entrainements. » continua Clarisse, « Je vais faire les photos avec Chris, ça dérange quelqu'un ? »

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête alors que Gary serrait les poings.

« Bien, Annabeth, Gary, vous faites les interviews alors ? » sourit Clarisse. « Ça tombe bien, le capitaine est juste ici ! »

Gary fixa Percy qui essuyait ses mains sur un chiffon alors que Charles lui montrait quelque chose dans le moteur de la moto. Le bruit des mains d'Annabeth claquant contre le bureau le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda la blonde se lever et prendre un bloque note.

« Tu viens ? On va d'abord interviewer Tyson. »

« Tyson ? »

« Oui. C'est un Senior en mécanique, il ne fait rien là, Percy à l'air occupé. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? »

« Humf… » répondit Gary en haussant les épaules.

« Il fait pourtant parti de l'équipe de natation. » continua Annabeth suspicieuse.

Gary ne répondit pas et se leva à son tour, suivant la blonde qui se dirigeait vers le géant brun qui attendait que Charles lui donne quelque chose à faire.

« Tyson ? »

« Annabeth ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » sourit-il un peu bêtement.

« J'aimerais te poser des questions sur la compétition de natation qui arrive, » sourit Annabeth, « Je sais que c'est bizarre que Gary te les pose aussi vu qu'il est dans votre équipe mais c'est pour l'option, tu comprends ? »

Tyson fronça son mono-sourcil en fixant tour à tour Annabeth et Gary qui venait de devenir livide.

« Mais non. Il a été viré par Arès la semaine dernière ! »

Annabeth se tourna d'un coup vers Gary qui ricana mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas officiel. Je me suis fait un peu mal. » menti le jeune homme.

« Si, si c'est officiel. Il a dit que t'étais incapable de faire équipe avec des gens et que ta jalousie envers Percy était invivable alors il t'a viré. » continua Tyson.

Annabeth fixait toujours son camarade avec une pointe de colère mêlé à de la déception. Il lui avait menti pendant une semaine en disant qu'il allait aux entrainements, il avait été viré parce qu'il ne supportait pas la compétition entre lui et Percy, compétition qu'il avait lui-même mit en place pour des raisons encore obscures dans le cerveau en ébullition de la blonde. Annabeth tourna les talons, laissant Gary et Tyson seuls.

« Anna… »

« Non. Je vais interviewer Percy, démerdes-toi tout seul Gary. » répliqua froidement la dite Anna.

Elle s'éloigna des deux garçons et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur attendant qu'il remarque sa présence, le nez penché sur des branchements huileux du moteur.

« Hum. » toussota la journaliste pour attirer son attention.

Percy leva brusquement les yeux puis la regarda étrangement, comme étonné de la voir ici.

« Euh… Oui ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une interview du capitaine. » répondit Annabeth.

« Ah. Ok. »

Percy demanda à Grover de reprendre son travail pendant qu'il allait répondre à Annabeth, et tout deux allèrent s'isoler pour mieux se concentrer. Annabeth prit son carnet de note et écrivit le nom et le prénom du jeune homme avant de commencer.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, est-ce que tu te sens confiant pour cette compétition ? »

« Assez, on s'est bien entrainé. »

« Tu penses que vous allez gagner ? »

« On peut pas savoir, je connais pas le niveau de leurs nouveaux nageurs à Yancy, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis confiant, les gars sont bons. »

« Les entrainements se passent bien ? »

« Ouais. Les nouveaux sont plutôt bons, on s'entend tous bien, une bonne ambiance au sein d'une équipe c'est une équipe qui se porte bien, et donc des entrainements productifs. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Arès avait viré Gary. » lâcha subitement Annabeth et baissant son carnet.

Percy resta comme deux ronds de flan quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« C'était pas à moi de le dire. »

« Il a été viré parce qu'il est jaloux de toi. Parce qu'il est sans cesse en compétition contre toi. Et tu ne te sens pas concerné ? »

« Ce qu'il fait, dit, pense, ne me regarde pas. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête Annabeth. » répondit plus brusquement le brun.

Annabeth resta muette un instant avant de soupirer.

« À cause de la fille… »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Percy.

« Tout le monde a entendu ce que tu as dit à Rachel pendant le cours d'anglais. Tu aimes une fille. » la blonde sourit tristement, « C'est normal qu'elle soit dans ta tête. Tu n'as pas le temps de penser à ce genre de chose… »

« T'es fatigantes. »

« Pardon ? »

« T'es fatigantes. » répéta le brun. « Si y'a bien une chose qui m'énerve c'est que ce crétin est sans cesse dans ma tête. Parce que je le déteste. Tout autant qu'il me déteste. Parce qu'il t'a éloigné de moi, il a éloigné Grover, et… » Percy souffla en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu le détestes ? »

« Ouais… Parce que moi aussi je suis jaloux. Je suis pas spécialement possessif, mais… Tu m'as presque ignoré Annabeth, et ça je… » il s'interrompit encore une fois.

« T'étais jaloux parce qu'il était avec moi ? Mais… » Annabeth réfléchit rapidement. « On est amis depuis longtemps Percy, tu n'avais pas à être jaloux ! »

« Tu comprends pas. » rigola le nageur, « Je suis pas jaloux parce que tu as un nouvel ami. Tu peux bien être amie avec qui tu veux d'ailleurs. Mais il ne veut pas être ton ami Annabeth. Il veut plus. »

« Il veut… »

« Ouais. Il veut plus. Et le problème tu vois, c'est que moi aussi. Et c'est pour ça que je suis jaloux. » répondit Percy en fixant la blonde dans les yeux.

Annabeth fixa les yeux bleus verts de son meilleur ami, rougissant de plus en plus jusqu'à baisser les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

« Un comportement différent de celui de la norme du groupe est un réel problème. L'individu au comportement anormal, anormal ici étant la privation du normal, le normal, la norme, ce que le groupe considère comme la norme, la loi donc, ce qu'il faut faire dans certaines situations, ce qui est imposé par des codes de vies, donc lorsqu'il y a un individu au comportement anormal, cet individu est jugé par le reste du groupe et s'il ne change pas, il est exclu du groupe. » explique Héra.

Le cours de psychologie du jour avait amusé Nico. Un individu en électron libre, un individu qui ne correspondait pas à la norme, c'était Gary au sein d'Olympus. Héra était repartie dans ses explications psycho-philosophique sur les problèmes de société, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'aucun de ses élèves ne l'écoutaient réellement, trop fatigués par cette fin de semaine des plus éprouvante. Et même les élèves les plus attentifs habituellement avaient abandonnés.

Annabeth regardait le tableau sans vraiment voir, les yeux perdu dans le vague, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la tête posée dans sa paume de main. Son voisin de classe, Gary fixait la blonde, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Elle qui était si énervée contre lui en partant aller interviewer Jackson était revenue avec un sourire radieux, les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants. Jackson lui-même était réapparu avec les joues toutes aussi rouge et un air gêné sur le visage qui étonna pas mal de monde.

Percy, deux rangs derrière la blonde, à sa droite, regardait la jeune fille du coin de l'oeil, passant du paysage du domaine, à son stylo qui tournait dans sa main à la blonde, encore et encore. Il avait finit par laisser partir la gêne qu'il avait ressentit pour sourire face à la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Annabeth Chase ne rougissait pas, du moins, pas comme ça. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Grover regardait ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient l'air autant dans la lune l'un que l'autre, il remarqua l'air frustré de Gary face à la non-attention d'Annabeth pour sa petite personne, les regards furieux de Rachel sur le nageur et le sourire en coin de Nico qui devait forcément savoir quelque chose puisque Nico di Angelo ne souriait jamais en public.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » chuchota Grover à l'italien.

« Rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Peut-être. »

« Nico ! »

« Demandes à Percy. »

« Il est trop occupé à dévisager Annabeth. »

« T'as ta réponse alors. »

« Hein ? »

Nico ne répondit plus rien, gardant son petit sourire en coin. Grover fixa alors Percy dans l'attente de trouver un indice, et sourit lorsqu'il le trouva enfin. Annabeth s'était légèrement retournée pour regarder le jeune homme et tout deux échangèrent un regard suivit d'un sourire timide, de joues qui rougirent de nouveaux. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ce genre de regard. D'habitude c'était un regard entendu, un regard amusé, un regard colérique de « je te l'avais dit », un regard dans lequel passait toute une conversation que personne d'autre ne comprenait, mais jamais un comme ça. Pas aussi tendre, pas avec autant de sentiment…

Nico et Grover avaient le même sourire en coin qu'ils perdirent en même temps lorsque Gary attrapa presque brutalement le bras d'Annabeth. La blonde laissa échappé un petit cri de surprise qui attira l'attention de Madame Héra.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Monsieur Mitchel ? » claqua la voix froide du professeur.

« Je… je… »

« Lâchez votre camarade tout de suite. »

Gary lâche le bras d'Annabeth et resta silencieux et presque immobile jusqu'à la sonnerie. Percy n'avait pas lâché le jeune homme des yeux, peu enclin à le laisser toucher Annabeth une nouvelle fois de la sorte.

Les élèves sortirent de la salle, répandant déjà la rumeur comme quoi Annabeth Chase s'était fait presque battre par le nouvel élève d'Olympus, le rival de Percy Jackson, Gary Mitchel. La rumeur arriva rapidement aux oreilles de Clarisse et Selina qui du contrôler la colère de sa meilleure amie.

Dans le couloir de la salle de psychologie, Percy attendait qu'Annabeth sorte. Elle avait été appelée par Héra ainsi que Gary, pour régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Le garçon, accompagné de ses deux amis, Nico et Grover, attendaient donc patiemment que sa meilleure amie sorte de la salle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux derniers élèves, puis sur Héra qui s'éloigna de sa classe d'un pas royal. Dès qu'elle disparu au coin du couloir, Gary attrapa de nouveau le bras d'Annabeth pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Anna bon sang ? »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler Anna, j'ai horreur de ça Gary ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! » s'emporta la blonde.

« Peut importe, tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! »

« Tu m'as menti, tu t'en aies prit à mon meilleur ami en pensant que je ne dirais rien ! »

« Mais vous n'êtes même plus amis ! » cria Gary hors de lui.

« Notre relation ne regarde que nous Mitchel, reste en dehors de ça. » claqua la voix de Percy.

« Relation ? La dernière fois que vous vous êtes parlé c'était le jour de la rentrée. Ne me fais pas rire Jackson. Tu as perdu, j'ai gagné. » ricana Gary.

« Je ne suis pas… » commença Annabeth en s'écartant d'un mouvement brusque de la poigne de Gary, « un OBJET ! »

« Anna… »

« C'est Annabeth. Et je ne suis pas un prix que tu devais gagner pour te sentir supérieur à Percy. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré dans ton jeu en dit long sur le respect qu'il me porte. » répliqua Annabeth froidement.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le respect Annabeth, il savait juste que je… » dit Gary avant de se faire couper par Nico.

« Bon. Ça suffit. T'es encore plus chiant que Rachel et pourtant c'est pas évident. Annabeth vient de t'envoyer chier, et même si Percy n'avait pas dit ce qu'il a dit et qui ne nous regarde pas, mais que je suppose qu'il a dit, tu lui as menti et si tu la connaissais un minimum tu saurais qu'elle a horreur de ça. Donc tu prends tes petites affaires et tu t'en vas. » finit Nico lassé de toute cette histoire.

Gary fronça les sourcils encore plus et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais une tornade brune arriva en courant, se prenant Percy en pleine face qui failli tomber sur Annabeth. Le brun se retint au mur, collé à la blonde qui le regardait fixement, leurs joues devenant rouge à nouveau.

« Désolé, j'ai glissé. » s'excusa Clarisse en époussetant son uniforme de Cheerleader. « Il se passe quoi ici ? »

« Oh trois fois rien ! » sourit Grover. « Il allait partir. » dit-il en pointant du doigt Gary.

Tous fixèrent le jeune homme attendant qu'il s'en aille, et après avoir insulté une dernière fois Percy dans sa barbe, Gary remit correctement son sac sur son épaule et partit à grands pas.

« C'est une bonne chose de faite ça. » soupira Grover content.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Deux samedis matin par an, dès l'âge de quinze ans, les élèves d'Olympus avaient le droit à un cours sur la santé donné par l'infirmière Artémis. L'école était encore sous le choque des évènements de la veille, soit la remontée en force de Percy Jackson face à Gary Mitchel, que Miss Artémis avait annoncé dans les hauts parleurs du réfectoire le soir même que les Freshmans, les Sophomores, les Juniors et les Seniors avaient un cours de santé obligatoire et non négociable le matin suivant, empiétant sur leurs grasses matinées et autres activités du week-end.

C'est donc encore à moitié endormis, en pyjama pour certains, en survêtements pour d'autres et en rampant pour les derniers que les élèves de quinze à dix-huit ans allaient vers la bibliothèque d'Olympus où allait se dérouler le cours. Certains se demandaient quelles préventions ils allaient avoir ce matin-là. Les premiers secours ? Les dangers de la drogue ? Les problèmes liés à l'alcool ? Les addictions ? Le surplus de fast-food ?

C'est donc en discutant du probable sujet du cours que les élèves s'installèrent sur des chaises mises ici pour l'occasion. Nico était venu avec son oreiller, bien décidé à finir sa nuit en s'installant contre l'un de ses camarades et Grover fut désigné d'office lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de l'italien en ayant le même objectif, ainsi les deux garçons s'installèrent confortablement pour finir leur nuit. Bianca regarda son frère se rendormir à la vitesse de la lumière, et sourit amusé et attendrit de le voir ainsi. Il n'avait pas changé, déjà tout petit il refusait de se lever le matin.

Percy arriva en survêtement, une trace de son oreiller sur la joue, les yeux encore dans le vague et fut assit de force sur une chaise dans le fond par Annabeth qu'il n'avait pas vu. Elle rigola légèrement en le regardant, alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils, toujours à moitié endormi.

« T'es pas délicate. »

« Tu dors encore. »

« Hum. »

Soupirant, le garçon essaya de trouver une position un peu plus confortable mais en vain. Il éclata cependant de rire en remarquant ses deux amis plus loin qui s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Tous les élèves étaient présent et installés lorsqu'Artémis prit la parole.

« Bonjour jeunes gens, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous d'être là en ce samedi matin, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! » dit-elle avec un sourire ravit. « Nous allons parlé d'un sujet d'actualité ce matin. La sexualité ! »

Un concert de grognements et d'exclamations négatives se fit entendre dans la bibliothèque, mais Artémis gardait son sourire joyeux collé au visage, signe qu'elle avait déjà prévue cette réaction de la part des élèves et que c'était totalement voulu.

« Bien, nous allons commencé, mais d'abord, Monsieur Castellan s'il vous plait, réveillez Monsieur di Angelo et Monsieur Underwood devant vous et donnez moi leurs oreillers. »

Avec un petit rire amusé, Luke attrapa les deux oreillers et les retira d'un coup sec. Les deux têtes se cognèrent fortement faisant sursauter les propriétaires qui râlèrent un instant avant de croiser le regard de l'infirmière.

« Pardon. »

« Hum. Bien. Commençons alors ! La sexualité qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelqu'un ? »

Un silence pesant prit possession de la bibliothèque alors que l'infirmière attendait une réaction. Soudainement une main se leva et Calypso prit la parole.

« C'est un acte sexuel entre un homme et une femme. »

« Oui et non. C'est un acte sexuel entre deux êtres humains consentants. On retient bien ce dernier mot les enfants, parce que si votre partenaire n'est pas consentant ça s'appelle un viole et c'est puni par la loi. Comprit ? »

Un « Oui Mademoiselle » collectif retentit et Artémis continua son cours, faisant grimacer quelques élèves, rigoler certains, s'endormir d'autres ou encore intéressa quelques-uns.

« C'est moi ou Grover rougit à chaque fois qu'Artémis prononce le mot préservatif ? » demanda Annabeth à Percy en se penchant vers lui.

Le garçon regarda plus attentivement son meilleur ami puis ricana, reconnaissant que la blonde avait raison. Ce mot avait l'air de gêner Grover.

« Et donc, la relation sexuelle dont nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure est beaucoup plus agréable pour les deux protagonistes lorsqu'il y a des sentiments. Sinon, c'est juste un désir de reproduction animal. » continua Artémis.

« Je suis une vraie bête alors. » rigola un garçon Sophomore aux troisièmes rangs qui se fit rapidement charrier par ses amis.

Percy rigola à son tour, tournant sans faire attention la tête vers Annabeth qui lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil, les joues légèrement rosés. Cette vue d'une Annabeth un peu timide et mal à l'aise arrêta net le rire de Percy qui continua de fixer son amie sans vraiment le vouloir, absorbé par les yeux gris de la blonde.

Annabeth prit une grande inspiration et détourna les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et elle fit mine d'être concentrée sur ce que disait leur professeur. Percy, pas dupe, se pencha vers elle et souffla à son oreille, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

« T'écoutes pas. »

« Tu me déconcentres. »

« Je parlais même pas. »

Annabeth se tourna d'un coup vers lui sans prendre en considération le rapprochement de Percy et rougit d'avantage lorsqu'elle remarqua le peu de centimètres qui les séparaient. Percy resta immobile, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans ceux d'Annabeth, puis s'abaisser jusqu'aux lèvres rosées de la blonde. Annabeth laissa échapper un petit soupire qui attira encore plus le brun sur ses lèvres mais leurs attentions furent reprisent par l'éclat de rire de Luke.

« Monsieur Castellan ? Un soucis ? »

« Désolé Miss, c'est rien, rien du tout. » ricana Luke.

Nico et Grover se tournèrent vers lui et il montra Rachel et Gary qui étaient à côté l'un de l'autre. Les deux tiraient une tête de déterré ce qui fit se questionner Grover.

« Ils ont quoi ? »

« Regardes derrière Underwood. Jackson et Chase étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser devant tout le monde. » ricana Luke en chuchotant.

Les deux amis détournèrent le regard pour fixer Percy qui regardait ses mains. Pas de bisou en vu.

« Désolé, mon rire les a coupés. »

Grover et Nico soupirèrent en se remettant correctement sur leurs chaises. Derrière, Percy regardait avec attention ses mains, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Annabeth voulait, ils n'en avaient pas encore parlé, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme ça, sans raison.

Comprenant la raison de ce repliement sur lui-même, Annabeth décida de prendre les choses en mains. Alors que Miss Artémis annonçait qu'ils allaient faire une pause et que les élèves se levaient, Annabeth attrapa la main de Percy, entrelaçant leurs doigts et le traina derrière elle, montant au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque qui était désert.

Percy se laissa guidé, regardant derrière lui, vérifiant que personne, et surtout pas Gary, ne les suivaient. Arrivés au fond de la bibliothèque, près de la section Mythologie Grec, Annabeth s'adossa à une étagère en soufflant.

« Pourquoi on est là ? »

« On a pas finit notre conversation. » répondit la blonde, légèrement gênée.

« On aurait pu la finir ailleurs que dans le fin fond de la bibliothèque. »

« On aurait été gêné. »

Percy ne savait pas trop quoi comprendre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de ce faire des films quant à la raison de cet éloignement des autres élèves, ou s'ils avaient réellement une conversation sérieuse à terminer. Mais avant de pouvoir poser la question à voix haute, il sentit la main d'Annabeth venir se loger tout contre sa joue. Le brun baissa les yeux vers elle, plongeant dans son regard gris qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Machinalement, il posa ses propres mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui rougit délicatement sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Je disais que tu me déconcentres. » reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

« C'est marrant, toi aussi. »

« Ah oui ? » souffla la blonde en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprochant encore de Percy.

« Oui. » souffla-t-il en se penchant à son tour vers elle.

Dans un dernier souffle qu'ils partagèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de passion. Percy rapprocha Annabeth en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras alors qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Echangeant leur premier baiser, les deux élèves n'entendirent pas que le cours reprenait. Nico chercha des yeux ses amis mais ne les trouva pas, Grover demanda à Clarisse qui haussa les épaules, Luke sourit malicieusement alors que Selina posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami en lui demandant s'il se souvenait de leur premier baiser.

Gary et Rachel cherchaient eux aussi des yeux Annabeth et Percy, mais ne trouvèrent que deux chaises vides. Les deux élèves arrivèrent essoufflés par derrière, preuve qu'ils étaient à l'étage, main dans la main, les joues rouges, le regard pétillant et un sourire aux lèvres gênés que tous les regardent, puis ils allèrent s'assoir sans se lâcher.

« Vous êtes tellement pas discret… » rigola Clarisse tout en soupirant amusée.

Pour seule réponse, Annabeth cacha son visage dans le cou de Percy qui baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacées. Ils venaient de confirmer silencieusement la question que tous ce posaient. Les élèves applaudirent en rigolant, faisant mourir de honte et de gêne les deux protagonistes, mais depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient qu'ils se mettent ensemble… Aphrodite n'était pas la seule à avoir parié.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Assise dans les gradins de la Stuyvesant High School, une piscine olympique à l'intérieure du Lycée Stuyvesant que l'école d'Olympus et l'Institut Yancy avaient privatisé pour l'occasion, Annabeth regardait avec un certain traque les nageurs se préparer de l'autre côté de la piscine. Près d'elle, Sally Jackson avait les mains croisées et un sourire confiant sur le visage, Nico attendait que le temps passe, Grover était surexcité et en bas des gradins les Cheerleaders d'Olympus faisaient leur chorégraphie avec entrain et bonne humeur.

Les filles connaissaient les nageurs, elles connaissaient leurs compétences et n'avaient aucuns doutes sur le fait qu'ils allaient gagner. Elles encouragèrent les nageurs qui se mettaient en position, trois élèves d'Olympus, trois de Yancy. Le top départ fut donner rapidement après les présentations des nageurs et ils partirent en plongeant, commençant l'épreuve de cinq cents mètres en crawl.

Le premier arrivé fut Tyson, puis un élève de Yancy, suivit des deux autres élèves d'Olympus qui eux-mêmes furent suivit des deux derniers Seniors de l'Institut. Olympus s'était levé en hurlant, ils avaient gagné la première manche.

L'arbitre demanda aux six derniers nageurs de ce mettre en place. Percy monta sur le tremplin et laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule. Il trouva rapidement sa mère, ses amis, et sa petite-amie. Annabeth lui fit un sourire encourageant et il lui rendit. Finalement, l'important c'était de participer non ?

« Épreuve du huit cents mètres en nage libre. Prêt ? »

L'arbitre siffla, les nageurs plongèrent. Percy coupa l'eau de ses mains et s'enfonça dans la piscine. Il était dans son monde. La propulsion qu'il avait donné lui permettait ce petit instant bien à lui avant de sentir le haut de son crâne et son dos fendre l'eau et il commençait ses mouvements de crawl.

Annabeth le regardait évoluer dans l'eau, ayant la vague impression qu'il était né dedans. Il était bien plus à l'aise dans un milieu aquatique que sur la terre ferme, et pourtant Percy Jackson était le synonyme du mot nonchalant. Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde en fut sortit par le sifflet de l'arbitre. Le premier nageur avait terminé en un temps excellent, Percy sortit de l'eau avec un sourire ravit sous les cris de ses camarades d'écoles. Ils avaient gagnés la compétition.

Annabeth eu presque envie de se lever pour le rejoindre, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde, comme dans les films romantiques que sa belle-mère regardait le dimanche après-midi, mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Pas romantique. Lui l'était. Percy jeta son bonnet de bain au sol, monta les marches des gradins en courant sous les rires de la foule, attrapa Annabeth par la taille et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Sally avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ils en avaient mit du temps. Clarisse siffla entre ses doigts, et l'arbitre annonça la fin de la course puisque le dernier nageur avait terminé. Le résultat fut annoncer, Olympus gagnait. Monsieur D, qui avait fait le déplacement sous la menace de ses collègues, leva son poing au ciel, heureux de ne pas ce taper la honte alors qu'il avait abandonné son cher Mont Olympe. Arès alla féliciter ses nageurs, sauf Percy qui embrassait toujours Annabeth, perdu dans les délices qu'étaient les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Aphrodite profita de ce baiser pour s'approcher de Poséidon et Athéna qui boudaient presque.

« Ça fait cinquante dollars chacun. » sourit la magnifique professeur d'anglais.

Poséidon lui donna rapidement avant de partir, mauvais joueur, alors qu'Athéna regardait son élève préférée se faire embrasser par ce mufle de Jackson.

« Il ne la mérite pas. »

« C'est toujours cinquante dollars Athéna. »

Athéna grogna presque sur sa collègue de travail et lui donna les cinquante dollars, allant bouder auprès de Zeus qui était bien content de ne pas avoir parié.

Les premiers à sortirent du complexe sportif du Lycée Stuyvesant furent les trois Cronos qui n'avaient pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps, ainsi que Clarisse qui avait dans l'optique de passer la fin du week-end avec Chris. Elle se recoiffait après avoir enfilé le sweat de son petit-ami lorsque Gary Mitchel se planta devant elle, une aura colérique l'entourant et un regard furieux.

« C'est de ta faute sale pétasse ! T'aurais rien dit à Jackson, Annabeth serait à moi ! » cria presque Gary.

Chris, qui n'était pas bien loin, ne fut pas vraiment ravit de revoir la tête de Gary, surtout dans un moment de joie comme celui-là, surtout si c'était pour insulter sa copine. Le premier coup qu'il donna fut un réflexe d'auto-défense envers Clarisse. La jeune fille se décala en sursautant alors que Gary s'écrasait contre le mur d'en face.

« Bordel ! Tu m'as démonté la mâchoire ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Si tu peux parler c'est qu'elle va très bien ta mâchoire. » siffla Chris en lui redonnant un violent coup.

Quelques pas plus loin, Luke regardait Chris frapper Gary de toutes ses forces sans réagir. Sa seule et unique réaction fut pour la petite-amie de son ami, il lui tendit la main pour l'éloigner de la bagarre, et lui cacha le tout de son dos. Clarisse n'était pas une fille facilement impressionnable, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus voir son copain détruire un gars à mains nues.

Le lundi suivant, Gary Mitchel avait demandé un changement d'école pour une raison inconnue. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il n'avait pas supporté de voir Annabeth et Percy ensemble, que les professeurs lui avaient dit que ce serait mieux pour lui de quitter l'établissement, et la plus étrange, qu'il avait été attaqué dans une ruelle de New-York par un groupe d'élèves. Mais bien entendu, c'était impossible.

Ce lundi là, alors que Percy et Annabeth se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, son bras entourant les épaules de la jeune fille, Percy croisa le regard radieux de Chris. Le sourire amusé de Luke. La moue mécontente de Clarisse. Et il sut. Gary avait échappé aux Cronos pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas se prendre de retour de bâton.

« Regardez ça, » s'amusa Nico, « Rachel et Calypso ne te regardent même plus Percy. Un vrai miracle ! »

« Elles ont intérêts. » grogna Annabeth ce qui fit sourire Percy.

« T'es belle quand t'es jalouse. » dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe avant de s'assoir à côté de Nico.

Annabeth roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de Grover qui fit mine de vomir. Le jeune homme avait peur que le groupe devienne différent à cause du tout nouveau couple, mais au fur et à mesure des semaines, rien ne changea. Seule la proximité physique d'Annabeth et de Percy avait changé, ils évitaient même de s'embrasser devant leurs amis. Pour le plus grand désespoir de Silena qui les trouvait adorable.

« Tu veux quoi ? Cookies ou Popcorn ? »

Percy montrait ses deux mains, l'une portait un plat entier de cookies cuisinés par Sally, l'autre un saladier de popcorn sucré. Annabeth, assise à genoux sur le lit de son petit-ami, réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait manger pendant le film.

« Popcorn. »

« Bien madame. »

Le brun alla reposer les cookies bleus de sa mère dans la cuisine et revint s'installer à côté de la jeune fille, attrapant la télécommande au passage. Annabeth s'installa tout contre lui, posant sa tête contre son épaule, une main sur son torse, une jambe au dessus des siennes. Percy devait vraiment se concentrer très fort pour éviter de penser au corps de sa petite amie tout contre le sien.

Le film avait bien commencé, Gamora venait de recaler méchamment Star Lord, encore une fois, et Percy regardait les doigts d'Annabeth dessiner des choses invisibles sur son torse. La blonde regardait avec attention l'écran et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Percy laissa échapper un soupire de bien être qui attira l'attention de la blonde sur lui et elle releva la tête en le fixant attentivement.

Les deux jeunes se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Percy fit le premier pas et colla ses lèvres à celles de sa copine, glissant sa main dans sa nuque alors qu'elle prenait appuie sur son torse, se redressant quelque peu. Mais Annabeth n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'un mouvement, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur Percy qui ne sut plus du tout où mettre ses mains. La blonde les fit glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, puis légèrement plus bas, et le garçon cessa le baiser pour fixer sa petite-amie.

Un regard, un sourire, puis un rire. Percy se retourna pour se retrouver sur sa belle qui rigolait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et reprit ses baisers, approfondissant les derniers, ses mains caressant les courbes de la blonde.

Annabeth posa une main douce sur la joue du brun et capta son regard un instant, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues. »

Son surnom fit naitre un sourire amusé sur les lèvres des deux jeunes, sourire qui disparu lorsqu'Annabeth reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Percy dans un baiser plein de promesse et d'amour.


	17. Bonus

**ACTE 1**

 _La scène ce passe dans le bureau de Monsieur D, le directeur de l'école Privé d'Olympus. Le bureau est au cinquième étage de l'Aile Nord du château. Autour d'une table de réunion, les professeurs de l'école sont réunis pour parler du cas Gary Mitchel comme l'a demandé Aphrodite dans la conversation WhatsApp._

 **Scène 1. _(tous les professeurs sont présents)_**

D.: _(se gratte le menton)_ Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, peut-on commencer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ?

Zeus: Aphrodite devrait commencer puisque c'est-elle qui a souhaiter cette réunion.

Aphrodite: _(lève les yeux au ciel puis se lève avec un air dramatique sur le visage)_ L'heure est grave. Ce jeune garçon n'a rien à faire dans cette école.

Athéna: Uniquement parce que tu sais qu'il peut te faire perdre ton pari.

Poséidon: Bien que j'ai parié contre toi Aphrodite, je suis tout de même d'accord. Il n'a pas vraiment sa place ici.

Hermès: C'est du racisme.

Arès: Si on était raciste des cons, on parlerait plus à grand monde.

Hermès: Tous les élèves ont leurs places ici.

Zeus: Tous les élèves, sauf ceux qui ne travaille pas et ne veulent pas travailler.

Posédion: Et ceux qui ne sont là que pour créer des ennuis.

Hadès: Et qui ne comprennent rien à rien.

Perséphone: C'est méchant ça.

Hadès: C'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il est stupide.

Perséphone: Il a des difficulté.

Déméter: Il a surtout des difficultés à connecter ses neurones.

Apollon: C'est gratuit.

Artémis: _(soupire en posant ses coudes sur la table)_ Nous sommes adultes, il faut gérer ce problème comme des adultes.

Zeus: Très bien. On le renvoie.

Artémis: _(fusille du regard Zeus)_ C'est pas adulte du tout ça !

Poséidon: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui.

Zeus: _(montre Poséidon du doigt)_ Il est d'accord, ça fait deux voix, suivant ? Levez les mains !

 _(Les mains d'Aphrodite, Perséphone, Déméter, Arès, Hermès, Hadès et d'Héra se lèvent.)_

Zeus: _(tape dans ses mains un sourire ravit aux lèvres)_ Parfait, la majorité l'emporte, il est renvoyé.

Athéna: Arrêtons les bêtises quelques instants et travaillons correctement. On ne renvoie pas un élève uniquement parce que l'on ne l'aime pas.

Hadès: _(lève de nouveau la main)_ Personnellement j'ai aucune idée de qui est ce type.

Perséphone: Mais si, un brun pas super grand, un air arrogant collé à la tête. Il est en français avec toi.

Hadès: Mes élèves n'ont pas le temps d'être arrogant dans mon cours, je les perds avant.

Athéna: _(soupire)_ Tu es un professeur médiocre.

Hadès: T'es jalouse parce que moi je suis cool.

Athéna: _(marmonne)_ Gneugneugneu…

Héra: Ça suffit les enfantillages. Il a eu un comportement violant envers Mademoiselle Chase.

Poséidon: C'est pas interdit dans le règlement la violence sur ses petits camarades ?

Zeus: Parce qu'en plus y'a un règlement ?

Déméter: Mais tu débarques d'où ?

D.: Bon, ça suffit les conneries. _(tous les professeurs se taisent, attendant le verdict du directeur)_ , Lary Machin-Chose… _(il se fait coupé par Dédale)_

Dédale: C'est Gary. Gary Mitchel.

D.: _(fusille du regarde Dédale, insiste sur le premier mot)_ Lary va donc être mit sous surveillance pour un examen plus complet. S'il est effectivement nuisible pour ses camarades et pour l'école, il prendra la porte. Ça va à tout le monde ?

 _(Les professeurs acquiescent.)_

Aphrodite: Du coup on commence l'apéro ?

 **Fin.**


End file.
